Changes
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: This takes place after the second season finale. There are so many changes going on that Rory and Lorelai can't keep up. Will they make the right choices or live with the consequences of the wrong ones? R/D/J, L/L/C
1. Wedding Bell Blues

Changes  
  
A/N: This is my first non-Dark Angel fan fiction. I hope this turns out okay. I got the idea shortly after the season finale. So, here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the first and last time I'm saying this because I hate writing these. Gilmore Girls is not mine, never was, and never will be.  
  
Ch 1 Wedding Bell Blues  
  
Lorelai watched Sookie finally getting married to the love of her life. Yes, this was really a love story that she had watched unfold from the very beginning. She only wished that the same could happen to her, with Christopher. Now, he was gone and she had to worry about breaking it to Rory.  
  
Rory contemplated whether she should tell her mother about the kiss she had 'shared' with Jess. She felt horrible guilty about the whole thing and had been acting on the spur of the moment. Like the time she went down to New York to see Jess. She was glad that Dean hadn't caught her, or he would never forgive her. Sometimes Rory thought Dean was too jealous and that he didn't trust her.  
  
Sherry had chosen the perfect moment to become pregnant. Just when everything Lorelai had every hoped for was about to happen Sherry had to find out that she was pregnant. Every time they came close to being together fate just seemed to push them apart. It wasn't fair. She was so much in love with him and wanted to do nothing more than be with him.  
  
The ceremony ended and Lorelai ran over to Sookie and Jackson congratulating them. "You're finally married!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Sookie squealed in delight kissing Jackson.  
  
"Mom," Rory joined them, "Where's dad? I looked all over for him." Lorelai pulled Rory aside.  
  
"He had to go," Lorelai replied, "Sherry's pregnant."  
  
"Sherry, the tiny woman dad was dating Sherry?" Rory asked.  
  
"Was your dad dating any other Sherry?" Lorelai answered her daughter's question with another question.  
  
"Good point," Rory stated, "What about you guys?"  
  
"Well, he decided to play dad all through it this time," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"So, they're going to get married?" Rory wondered.  
  
"Your father married," Lorelai laughed, "That will be the day."  
  
"Still, it'd be fun to see her pregnant," Rory pointed out.  
  
"I said the same thing to your father," Lorelai told her, "Hey; we better get back to the party."  
  
"Right, the party," Rory nodded slowly turning to go join Dean and Lane.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Lorelai grabbed her arm.  
  
"Nothing. Why would you think anything was wrong?" Rory said quickly, too quickly.  
  
"Well, only because you have the guilty face on," Lorelai responded.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't do what exactly?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"Kiss Jess," Rory gulped.  
  
"AH!" Lorelai covered her mouth in shock, "You did WHAT?"  
  
"No, I didn't kiss Jess," Rory corrected her mother, "See, what I didn't do was kiss Jess. So, all you have to really worry about is what I did do."  
  
"What..When..How?" was all Lorelai managed to get out.  
  
"See there is no answers to those questions because I didn't kiss Jess," Rory put on her best innocent face.  
  
"Jess is back?" Lorelai finally managed to say.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yes."  
  
"To stay?" Lorelai pondered.  
  
"Affirmative," Rory replied.  
  
"And you KISSED him?" requested Lorelai.  
  
"That'd be another yes," Rory gave in, "So, get on with it."  
  
"I told you so!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Rory was shocked.  
  
"Yes," and with that Lorelai walked off. It's not like she was happy that her daughter was kissing the town menace, but she didn't feel like making her feel anymore guilty than she already was, at the moment. Later on would come the whole 'What were you thinking bit.' Right now though she had other things on her mind, things that just wouldn't go away, like Christopher and the wonderful night they had spent together and how everything seemed like a distant memory now that Sherry was pregnant and he was off back to Boston. She had thought that this was it that they'd finally have the chance that they've been waiting for to be a family for the first time, the whole mother, father and daughter enchilada. Well, she had certainly thought wrong. Maybe that day would never come, or maybe some day it would. That didn't really matter now anyway.  
  
Rory made her way back over to Dean and Lane. They were discussing something or other, but she really wasn't paying any attention. It really bothered her that her mother hadn't had more of a reaction to her kissing Jess. Her mother hated Jess and wished he had never come here in the first place she even practically forbade her from ever seeing him. Now, she had kissed him and she had only said 'I told you so' as her big lecture. Another thing was that her father was gone. He had left. She had been looking forward to him being around more. Well, it was too late, but she was still going to be a big half sister to the child of Sherry and her father. "A penny for your thoughts," Dean snapped her back into the present. She had almost forgotten that she was still at Sookie's wedding with Dean and Lane and not thinking in her room.  
  
"That's a dumb phrase," she pushed everything into the back of her mind and tried to act as normal as possible, "Who would pay a penny for someone's thoughts? They're worth more than that!"  
  
"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "It's just a saying."  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't make much sense," Rory continued, "Think about it."  
  
"Let's just get a bite to eat," Dean suggested.  
  
"That's something else," Rory began, "You can't eat a bite therefore making that phrase wrong."  
  
"Ror, just let it go," Lane laughed, "Or we'll be here all night!" Rory shrugged and followed them over to the table to get some food. It was somewhat easy to cover up emotions by just talking about something else, but then soon enough they would all come flooding back. As they did for Rory as she walked to the table. Washington was beginning to look more and more appealing to spend the summer. That way she'd be ably to avoid Jess and the topic of their kiss for a long time. 


	2. Talk about Luck

Ch 2 Talk about Luck  
  
The first Monday morning of her break Rory got on the bus and headed to Chilton to meet Paris not bothering to stop at Luke's for breakfast. She knew that if she did she would run into Jess and right now she wasn't ready for that. Now, as she approached the school building she could see Paris standing at the front gate, waiting for her. Rory groaned. She knew that this probably meant that she was now vice president. "Hey!" Paris exclaimed as she saw her coming.  
  
"Hello to you to," Rory grunted.  
  
Paris was in an unusual good mood, "Why are you so crabby?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Rory told her glumly.  
  
"Okay," Paris shrugged and went on and on about all the things they had to do and prepare for including the trip to Washington, "And if you don't want to go I'm sure we can find some way around it." Paris finished off her speech.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Rory exclaimed, "With the events of the weekend getting away from Stars Hallow is the first thing on my list."  
  
"Last week you didn't even want to run," for some reason Paris seemed to care," Not that I don't want you to come."  
  
"Paris, you wouldn't be interested," Rory told her.  
  
"Why not?" Paris asked.  
  
"Because it doesn't involve you," Rory stated left Paris standing there.  
  
Lorelai had a plan. It was the plans of all plans. She was totally and utterly brilliant. Anymore brilliant than this and she could go to Harvard without even applying. The thing was she couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of this before. Just because Christopher wanted to be there for Sherry and the baby didn't mean that they couldn't have a relationship, right? Unless he was truly planning on marrying Sherry which gave Lorelai the shivers every time she thought of Sherry being Rory's step mother. The thing was she didn't want to talk to him over the phone. She wanted to talk to him in person to get better results. Lorelai had every detail planned down to the tiniest thing. She had though of all this on the way to work. As she approached the inn she changed her mind about waiting to do it and drove on. She was going to Boston.  
  
Rory had only come here on Paris' insistence and now she was ready to go back home and spend the first week of break doing something else, but Paris was blocking her way.  
  
"Alright," Rory gave in because she knew Paris wouldn't stop, "But just remember you asked."  
  
"Got it," Paris nodded and followed her into the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, as you know I got my cast off this weekend," Rory began, "Well, the drama really started when my dad showed up. He came to see the unveiling as he called it. Anyway, he ended up staying for Sookie's rehearsal dinner. The next thing I know they're planning on getting back together. So, I was giving my dad 'the talk' about how my mom and I have been waiting for this forever when his phone rang. He left me to talk and when I turned around Jess was there."  
  
"Didn't he go back to New York?" Paris interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but he's back," Rory continued, "Anyway, I kissed him and then ran away. When I got back we walked down the aisle and watched Sookie get married. As it turns out my dad's ex-girlfriend Sherry is pregnant and he's gone."  
  
"Wow," Paris gaped, "That must've been an interesting weekend."  
  
"Paris, what's up?" Rory didn't understand why Paris was being so.nice.  
  
"What do you?" Paris seemed absolutely clueless to the fact.  
  
"You're not acting Paris-like," Rory explained, "You're nice."  
  
"I guess I spent too much time around Rory Gilmore," Paris shrugged.  
  
"You want to come over?" Rory offered, "My mom's at work and it'll be cosier to prepare for everything there."  
  
"Really?" Paris asked.  
  
"Really," Rory assured her.  
  
"Alright," Paris agreed, "Now, we've got to leave next week." They headed towards the bus stop. With Paris around and all the planning they had to do Rory was sure she could avoid Jess until she left next week and as for Dean, well she didn't have to avoid him seeing as he didn't know about it.  
  
They got back to Stars Hallow in half and hour and walked down towards Rory's house when Lane intercepted her. "Save me," she begged.  
  
"Why, what is it?" Rory asked looking around.  
  
"My mom is shopping and I can't get into the music store and I'm dying to play!" Lane said holding up her drum sticks, "Please tell me I can come over!"  
  
"Yeah sure," Rory shrugged, "But you'll have to keep it down because Paris and I have work to do."  
  
Lane nodded and shouted, "Momma, I'm going to Rory's!" Then she joined them.  
  
They got back to the house to find Dean sitting on the front porch. Rory groaned, "Dean what're you doing here?"  
  
"Got the day off from work," he explained, "I decided to come and see you, but nobody was home."  
  
"Mom's working and I was at Chilton," Rory told him, "Well, since your hear come in." The four of them entered the house. This was just great. With her luck today Jess would show up at the door. She had thought it would be a quiet afternoon with her and Paris planning the trip and she would be able to keep her mind off of Jess and the kiss, but with Dean around it would be hard. She saw the light flashing on the answering machine and pressed the button to listen to the message.  
  
"Hey Ror! I might not come home tonight," her mom's message played, "I'm kind of on my way to Boston. Don't ask I'll explain on my way home. I must've had a stroke or something. What does a stroke feel like, do you know? Anyway, this is supposed to be a brilliant beyond brilliant idea of mine. So, throw a big party kid. If you don't you're not the daughter I raised you to be. Love you!"  
  
Rory stared at the answering machine in shock. Her mother didn't need to explain what she was doing going to Boston because she could guess. Her mom was going to see her dad and try to work things out somehow. "I can't believe she did that," Rory said nearly whispering.  
  
"What, tell you to have a party?" Dean wondered.  
  
"No, go to Boston," Rory corrected him.  
  
"It's Lorelai we're talking about here," Lane pointed out, "She does these things."  
  
"Not without me she doesn't," Rory said.  
  
"Maybe, this time she had to do it on her own," Paris suggested.  
  
"Right," Rory nodded confused.  
  
"Let's do it!" Lane suddenly shouted.  
  
"Do what?" they all looked at her wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"Throw a party," Lane replied as if it were that obvious.  
  
"Lane, my mom was joking," Rory said, "She knows that I don't do that type of thing."  
  
"She still gave you permission," Lane pointed out, "I'll start calling people!"  
  
"I'll go around and get anybody who's not carrying a phone," Dean put in.  
  
"But." Rory tried to protest, but they were already at work. Paris stood there laughed.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Paris laughed.  
  
"How so?" Rory questioned.  
  
"The only parties I've actually been to are the ones my parents throw on the rare occasions that they are home," Paris explained. Rory understood right away.  
  
"Well, this'll be a treat," Rory assured her. She may not like to throw parties, but seeing as Paris had never been to one of her mother's wild bashes she'd have to try to make the best out of it for her. 


	3. Perfect Timing

Ch 3 Perfect Timing  
  
The last bit on sunlight danced on the horizon as if mocking her. Lorelai had been sitting inside a coffee shop nearby Christopher's apartment for nearly three hours. Dozens of cups later she had gotten no further to going to see him. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't chicken; she hadn't driven all the way down here to drink coffee. Of course she could use that excuse. Then, the door to the coffee house opened and Lorelai looked back to see who it was. "Of all the coffee places," she groaned as she tried to hide behind a newspaper, "I had to pick this one." The man who had just entered glanced around the room and noticed her. He bought his coffee and began to approach the table. "No, no, no, no," Lorelai pleaded whispering.  
  
"Lorelai?" the voice sounded uncertain. Lorelai slowly lowered the newspaper.  
  
"Why, Christopher!" she pretended to act surprised, "Whatever are you doing here."  
  
"I believe the correct question would be," Christopher began, "Why you are in Boston. I don't think you drove all this way for a cup of coffee, although I wouldn't put it was you."  
  
"I resent that!" Lorelai glared.  
  
"Come on Lor, why'd you come?" Christopher asked again.  
  
"I'm going to stick with the coffee," Lorelai replied. Christopher just gave her a scolding look, "What?!"  
  
"Where's Rory?" Christopher implored.  
  
"Who?" Lorelai lied.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third," Christopher emphasized, "Our daughter."  
  
"Oh, her," Lorelai smiled, "I think I left her out by a bar we stopped at. She met this really hot biker guy there and I decided to let her have some well earned fun."  
  
"I think you've had too much coffee," Christopher shook his head.  
  
"That's absolutely ludicrous!" Lorelai shouted, "I refuse to believe such a thing."  
  
"Come on," Christopher motioned to the door, "You can tell me the real reason you're here on the way back to my place."  
  
"What about my car?" Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"Leave it here," Chris replied, "You can pick it up tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai sighed and followed him out the door. She followed him up to his Volvo and snickered a bit remembering the day he had told her about it. Then, she slid into the passenger's seat and cranked up the music. She wasn't in a rush to get to the point. Christopher just laughed and turned it down.  
  
"So, where is Rory anyway?" Chris asked.  
  
"At home probably," Lorelai replied, "She went to meet Paris at Chilton and settle some things about their trip to Washington. I left her a message on the machine telling her I wouldn't be home. I hope she's taken my word for once and started up a big enough party to get Taylor down there to try and shut it down."  
  
"That sounds more like something you would do," Chris stated.  
  
"Well, you never know about a person," Lorelai sighed, "You know she went down to New York to see Jess?"  
  
"She did what!?" Christopher sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know she even missed my graduation," Lorelai remembered that night clearly.  
  
"Ouch," Chris said as if he understood.  
  
"She kissed him," Lorelai said flatly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rory kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding," Lorelai told him.  
  
"What about that Dean guy?" Chris wondered.  
  
"He doesn't know," Lorelai replied.  
  
"The perfect daughter begins to rebel," Christopher shook his head, "We should've seen this coming eh?"  
  
"I know," Lorelai agreed, "But who would ever thought though?" Christopher gave her a look that she interpreted as 'us'. He was right. They were her parents and if Rory was turning to be anything like them she would be a nightmare to live with.  
  
Rory watched as people began to file into the house. Lane was finished making the phone calls. Paris had called home to inform them that she would be returning that she was spending the night after Rory had offered. Rory turned on some music and Ms. Patty and Babette began to sign and make drinks for everyone. Dean was talking with some boys from school and Lane with the cheerleaders. Rory looked around the room trying to find someone who she could talk to and wouldn't be bored out of her mind. She could think of one person, but even if he had been there she would try to avoid him.  
  
Jess came down from the apartment downstairs ready to work. He had been in an incredibly good mood since Rory had kissed him that day at Sookie's wedding. Unfortunately he hadn't seen her since. When, he got into the diner he found it unusually empty. Luke was scrubbing the counter somewhat grumpy. "Where is everyone?" Jess asked.  
  
"Dean came in her and said there was some sort of party of at Lorelai's," Luke grumbled, "They all fled out the door and over there."  
  
"OK," Jess shrugged, "Guess you don't need me then." Jess began to head out the door. He wanted to check this party out for himself.  
  
"Jess," Luke said, "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?" Jess stopped in mid step.  
  
"Don't go and mess things up," Luke ordered.  
  
"I won't," Jess stated and then exited.  
  
Rory listened as Paris listed off things that had to be dealt with before they left. She took a sip from the coke she had grabbed from the fridge. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The doorbell rang and Rory moved towards it with Paris following, but Dean got to it first. Rory stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was and Paris nearly bumped into her. Rory closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them the person at the door would disappear. No such luck because when she opened her eyes again he was still there resting against the door frame wearing a smug look.  
  
Dean's face had changed from happy to angry the minute he opened the door and Rory knew that this wasn't going to end well. She gathered up her courage and approached the door. "Hi," she said simply.  
  
"What are you doing back," Dean growled and then turned to Rory, "I thought you said he was gone for good." By now the whole room had turned silent someone had even turned off the music.  
  
"I thought so," Rory replied meekly.  
  
"Go away," Dean ordered Jess.  
  
"You don't own this town," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Just stay away from Rory then," Dean shouted.  
  
"Don't own Rory either," Jess remained calm.  
  
"Rory." Dean turned to her for help.  
  
"So, now you need Rory to tell me to leave," Jess said challengingly, "You can't take care of me yourself."  
  
"Why, I ought to!" and with that Dean lunged at Jess. 


	4. Hard Life

Ch 4 Hard Life  
  
Jess saw Dean coming and stepped out of is path sending him flying off the porch. Then, he jumped down to join him. Dean recovered quickly and punched Jess in the gut. Jess was quick and returned the favour by punching Dean square in the jaw. Dean grew even angrier fast and tackled Jess to the ground and punched relentlessly.  
  
Rory watched them. She wasn't sure what to do. Here were two people fight because they hated each other and both wanted her. The whole party had hushed and everyone was trying to get a better look at the two of them fighting. Someone had even shut of the music. Lane and Paris stood at both sides of her shocked. Rory knew that Dean was angry at Jess, but she hadn't seen this coming. Dean usually kept his cool.  
  
Jess shoved Dean off and jumped to his feet brushing himself off. His lip was bleeding and the corner of his eye swollen. He wiped away the blood on his lip with his thumb and pounced at Dean who was just getting back up. They were at it again punching and ducking. Rory couldn't take it anymore. She stepped between them just as they were about to punch again. Dean tried to move around Rory, but she pushed him back and turned to Jess. "Go home, please," she pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Jess grumbled. He walked off. He wouldn't have gone if Rory hadn't asked him too. More than anything he had wanted to stay. He couldn't understand what she saw in Dean. He was nothing more than a possessive jerk.  
  
Rory led Dean back into the house and closed the door. They headed into the kitchen and she gave him ice to put on his eye which was turning blue. Both of them were acting immature. Everyone began to pop into the kitchen to say goodbye to Rory and that they were sorry about everything she had gone through tonight. Lane was the last to go. She had pleaded with her mother to let her stay, but she had refused.  
  
It was late and Rory tossed some pyjamas over to Paris. "They may be a bit big, but they'll do," Rory told her. Paris nodded and went to change. When she came back down they sat on the couch and they began to discuss Washington again. Eventually Paris dozed off, but Rory remained awake. She thought about Dean and Jess. She loved Dean, or at least she thought so. It was hard to tell, what with her intense and growing feelings for Jess. She really didn't know what to do anymore and her mother couldn't help. Not only because she was off in Boston following her heart, but also because she hated Jess.  
  
Then, the fact that Sherry was pregnant hit her hard. She couldn't imagine how her mother felt. Another woman was pulling her father away from them. Suddenly, she grew sad. The sadness filled her heart and held her lungs tight. She felt the tears coming. Life was hard. How they would survive and make the right choices were beyond her. How anything would be right she didn't know. All she knew was that there were hard times ahead for both of them. She felt it in her gut.  
  
Lorelai and Chris lay in the bed of the spare room. How exactly this had all happened she still wasn't very sure. The last thing she remembered before they had ended up here was entering the apartment. The next thing she knew she was cradled in his arms. Sherry still hadn't gotten home and according to Christopher she was working late. "Lorelai?" Chris whispered into her hair.  
  
"Hmm?" Lorelai sat crossed legged on the couch looking at him.  
  
"Why'd you come?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she told him truthfully, "What we had back at the wedding, that wasn't what I'd call closure."  
  
"You want closure?" Chris implored.  
  
"I want something," Lorelai sighed, "I want to know where this leaves us."  
  
"Sherry's pregnant," Chris sounded distant.  
  
"I know," Lorelai chewed on her bottom lip waiting for more of an answer.  
  
"Where do you want us to be?" Chris wondered.  
  
"Together," Lorelai stated.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Chris inquired, "I mean can we be together when I'm about to be a father again. I don't think I can do both take care of Sherry and be there for you."  
  
"We can't know unless we try," she pointed out.  
  
"But what if trying means losing everything," Christopher implored.  
  
"I'd take the risk," Lorelai told him.  
  
"You're crazy," Chris threw his hands up in exasperation, "Crazy!"  
  
"You're really willing to let this all go?" Lorelai requested when she got no answer she added, "Fine! Ignore these.animal desires!" With that she gathered her clothes, got dressed and stormed out of the apartment. Lorelai made it back to the car parked outside the coffee place and fumbled with the keys. She sat in the car. The motor whirred and she just sat, unsure of what to do. A song began to play on the radio and Lorelai shook herself out of it. She pushed the pedals to the car and drove off into the night. It was no use. She might as well get on with her life. Go back to Stars Hallow where she belonged. Where her daughter was probably sound asleep with a book on her lap wondering whether her mother was going to return or not and whether she'd be extremely happy or sad.  
  
Life seemed cruel at moments. She thought of everything that she had been through since she was a kid. There had been some cruel times and unexpected twists. There had been people who had come into their lives and changed them leaving a mess when they were gone. Some things remained constant. Like Rory for instance, Rory was one of the only things that were constant in her life. Rory had been ever since the day she was born. Lorelai felt a little relief. At least she had Rory. She couldn't imagine her life without her daughter and she didn't want to. Now, Lorelai would go home to her daughter. Right now she knew that there was nothing she could do about Christopher. The ball was in his court now. As much as she loved him she knew that she would have to wait. Maybe, one day they would find their way to each other, but until that day she had to get on with her life and live it without any regrets or pity. She had to forget about him until that time came, but it was hard. Every time she heard his voice, or saw him she wanted to be with him, forever. 


	5. Surprises

Ch 5 Surprises  
  
Lorelai stumbled into the house. She had driven practically all night with a few breaks to every coffee house she drove past. Now, a little more than a hundred cups later she was home. She noticed a glare coming from the TV. She sighed and hoped that Rory hadn't been waiting up. The first one she saw was Paris curled up in a tiny ball on the single couch, then Rory lying on the other. One of her hands under her pillow and the other hand by her face. There were glasses and stuff cluttered all over the room and the radio was turned on to its lowest so that you couldn't hear it.  
  
She kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen. She needed more coffee. She pressed the button on the coffee machine over and over, but it wouldn't work. Finally she gave up. She would have to wait and go to Luke's later on. She re-entered the living room and sat on the coffee table watching Rory sleep. Then, she began to stir. "Morning sleepy head!" she whispered not to disturb the sleeping dragon otherwise known as Paris.  
  
"Mom?" Rory yawned and stretched, "MOM!"  
  
"Why, aren't we happy to see me," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"You'll never believe the night we had," Rory went right into the story not taking a breath, "I was at Chilton and invited Paris over and then we met up with Lane on the way home. When we got here Dean was sitting on the front porch and your message was on the machine and Lane had a brilliant idea.."  
  
"Whoa!" Lorelai cut her off, "Slow down."  
  
"I need Coffee!" Rory exclaimed and jumped off the couch and raced to the kitchen. Lorelai counted down the seconds till she noticed it was broken. "MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE COFFEE MAKER?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai called back, "It got mad at me and stopped working."  
  
"Nice try," Rory appeared in the doorway holding the empty coffee pot, "Now, you have to go to Luke's and then tell me about Boston."  
  
"It's too early," Lorelai argued.  
  
"GO!" Rory pointed to the door.  
  
"I'll wake him up and he won't give us coffee!" Lorelai tried, "Ever again!"  
  
"You'll manage it," Rory stated, "I need coffee!"  
  
"Then you go!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Mom.I can't! I'm in my pyjamas and Paris is here," Rory pointed out, "So too bad!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You can go when Paris is up," Lorelai said.  
  
"Jess will be there," Rory knew this would get her mother to go, "And who knows what could happen this time." Lorelai was on her feet in a second.  
  
"Sit, stay," She sat Rory on the couch, "I'll bring my baby back her coffee and some for Paris too." Rory smiled to herself and grabbed her book off of the table.  
  
Lorelai stood rapping on the door to Luke's. Finally, Luke came down yawning. He saw who it was at the door and opened it immediately. "What!" he grunted.  
  
"Coffee," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"It's five thirty in the morning Lorelai," Luke groaned, "Wait until we open."  
  
"Rory needs coffee," Lorelai pushed past Luke, "and frankly even after drinking over a hundred cups tonight so do I."  
  
"Where'd you get all that coffee?" Luke wondered.  
  
"All over the place in Boston," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Boston, why in the world were you in Boston? Luke implored.  
  
"I went to visit Chris," Lorelai sat on a stool at the counter and began to spill the whole story, "he walked in this coffee shop I was sitting in and drove me to his apartment and he we talked. Even though he's not in love with Sherry he says he can't be with me because Sherry's pregnant, but that doesn't make any sense. I mean if. well if I was him I'd want to be with the one I love and not.." Lorelai said, "And then on my way home I stopped at every coffee house in the world but if you ask me the best coffee would certainly be.." She was cut of by Luke's lips pressing against hers.  
  
"Shut up," he said after she pulled away. Lorelai got up and walked out of Luke's quickly.  
  
Paris had woken up and now they were checking bus schedules and which hotel they would be staying at. Rory looked up as Lorelai walked in, coffeeless. "Mom, where's the coffee?" Rory asked slowly.  
  
"At Luke's," Lorelai said dazed.  
  
"Why?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Because Luke kissed me," Lorelai replied.  
  
"WHAT?" Rory yelled surprised which made Paris who had made her way to the kitchen on the phone appear.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, "I was blabbing about my trip to Boston and he kissed me then told me to shut up."  
  
"I always knew he had a thing for you," Rory said smug.  
  
"But it's so..not Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, Luke hasn't been himself lately," Rory pointed out.  
  
"It's Jess' fault," Lorelai suddenly said.  
  
"How is this Jess' fault?" Rory pondered.  
  
"Well, it's his fault that we had a fight and Luke is acting un-Luke like," Lorelai worded.  
  
"For once you can't blame this on anyone but yourself," Rory disagreed.  
  
"Now where am I supposed to get coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Luke's," Rory answered.  
  
"I can't go back there!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"You say that all the time," Rory sighed, "Every time you guys have a fight you say you're never going back."  
  
"This wasn't a fight, he kissed me!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Who kissed you?" Paris was now off the phone.  
  
"Luke did," Lorelai informed her, "Luke Danes kissed me."  
  
"Announce it to the world," Rory shook her head, "Come on Paris, we'll go get coffee."  
  
"Luke's is closed," Lorelai put in.  
  
"Well, he's obviously awake if he kissed you," Rory stated, "Anyway by the time we get there he'll be open. It's almost six."  
  
"Bring me back some!" Lorelai called out before they left.  
  
"No!" Rory shouted and then added, "You want coffee you get it yourself!"  
  
Once they were half way down the street Paris asked, "You going to tell her about last night?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "She'll probably find out by the time we get home anyway. Babette will tell her how much she missed, or Miss Patty will stop by."  
  
"Small town, lots of gossipers," Paris shook her head, "People around here have nothing better to do."  
  
"That's about right," Rory nodded, "Everyone in the town knows about something in less than a week."  
  
"Louise and Madeline would fit in perfectly," Paris said simply. They got to Luke's to find it was empty except for Taylor who got his coffee right before he opened Doose's. Rory was surprised to see that Jess was up and working already and not slacking off somewhere. Thankfully he hadn't noticed them yet, but Luke had and was now approaching the table they had chosen.  
  
"Did you mother happen to tell you about.err.when she was here earlier?" Luke asked awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry Luke," Rory assured him, "Only three people know."  
  
"Three?" Luke looked worried.  
  
"Me, mom and Paris," Rory counted on her fingers and showed them to Luke, "Three."  
  
"Okay, so what'll it be?" Luke took out his pad.  
  
"Coffee and some pancakes," Rory ordered, "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Just some toast," Paris said when Luke turned to her, "I can't drink coffee."  
  
"JESS!" Luke called, "Get a coffee over here." Rory bit her bottom lip. She didn't want Jess to come over here, but he did. Jess came over. Rory saw his lip had stopped bleeding and had been covered up by a scab and his eye was just a little swollen at the corner.  
  
"You alright?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Peachy," Jess replied before walking off. Rory stared after him. That was all? Rory felt a little relived, but also a bit disappointed. 


	6. A Weary Goodbye

Ch 6 Weary Goodbye  
  
Paris had left and now Rory was left alone with a hyperventilating Lorelai. Two days had past and Lorelai had yet to step foot into Luke's. Instead she insisted on Al's World of Pancakes. Their Coffee maker was still broken and Lorelai refused to bring it to get repaired. Rory left for Washington in two days and had to get everything in order.  
  
She trudged over to Doose's Market to get some stuff that they needed for their movie night. Lorelai was down at Star's Hollow Video picking out the movie. Tomorrow she would be spending the day in Hartford with her grandparents so that Saturday she would be ready early to get to the bus and meet Paris. Tuesday after Paris left Rory and Lorelai had another fight about Jess being at the party for the short time he was. Eventually they did make up, but it took until Wednesday morning when Lorelai decided to finally tell her about Boston. Of course it wasn't all Rory had hoped for.  
  
Inside Doose's she let the cool air conditioning take over for a second and then grabbed a shopping cart. Shopping for junk food just wasn't the same without Lorelai but without a doubt her mother stumbled into the market with the video, as promised. "What'd you rent?" Rory asked.  
  
"How does Independence Day sound?" Lorelai held the video.  
  
"Nice Try!" Rory shook her head, "You can try to scare me with Aliens taking over the world, but I'm still going."  
  
"I know," Lorelai pretended to look innocent, "I just want to see things get blown up."  
  
"Right," Rory walked on down the aisle and spotted Dean.  
  
"Go on and say goodbye," Lorelai urged, "But don't let him weasel his way into our night together." Rory laughed and walked over to Dean who was stalking shelves.  
  
"You work Thursdays now?" Rory asked.  
  
"School's out," Dean pointed out, "I work as much as I can."  
  
"Well, mom and I are getting stuff for our last night together before Washington," Rory explained, "I came to say goodbye seeing as tomorrow morning I'm going over to my grandparents' for the day."  
  
"How come?" Dean wondered. Rory looked up at him. His eye was still a bit purple.  
  
"Well, my grandparents want the day with me," Rory shrugged, "So I agreed."  
  
"Can I come over tonight then?" Dean asked.  
  
"Mom would kill me," Rory shook her head; "This is the only night we get. Yesterday Lane was over and day before we had a fight."  
  
"Alright," Dean leaned over and kissed her and then whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Rory had to force the words out of her mouth. They just didn't seem to come naturally anymore. She looked out the front window to Luke's and suddenly had to talk to Jess. Rory turned on her heels and waved to Dean and she sped out the door. Her head held high, she was determined to do this and not chicken out. When she had forced the words 'I love you' out she realized she wanted to love Dean, he was safe and she felt if she stayed with him nothing could happen. It wasn't true anymore, she didn't really love Dean.  
  
He saw her coming. She looked so determined and he wasn't sure what was going through her head. Jess looked around the empty diner. Tonight had been a pretty quiet night. The supper crowd had passed and Luke had left him to clean up and went upstairs. Jess didn't mind though. When he was alone it was easier to think. The bells on the door chimed indicating that Rory had entered the diner. He looked up at her and smiled a half smile.  
  
Lorelai watched her daughter march out of Doose's as she paid for their junk. She knew where she was going and wasn't too pleased. Jess was over there, she knew it. As much as she wanted to trust her daughter's judgement of Jess she couldn't quite do it. Something in her gut told her not to. Told her he would steal her only daughter away and take her last bit of happiness. Rory had asked why he had come back. She knew as well as everyone else in Star's Hollow why Jess had come back, for her.  
  
Rory paused at the door and looked Jess over. She contemplated leaving and forgetting about this whole thing. They were probably better off not talking about the incident at Sookie's wedding, but Rory had to know if there was something behind that. She examined Jess' half smile, the way he tilted his head and looked at her questionably and she examined his eyes which were full of mystery. An untold story lie in there, a lost boy. "Hi," she said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Hi," Jess mimicked. Silence filled the next few seconds. There was a silent understanding between the two and Jess put down the rag. Rory sat at the table near the door and Jess joined her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm really sorry that all this happened. The fight with Dean, the avoiding you and the kiss at Sookie's wedding." Jess didn't speak. He listened and Rory went on, "I'm going to Washington; today's my last day in Star's Hollow until the end of the summer. I'm spending tomorrow in Hartford with my grandparents." Still, Jess said nothing so Rory finished off bye saying, "So that's all I needed to say. That and goodbye." She got up and pushed the door open.  
  
"Goodbye Gilmore," Jess said leaning back in the chair. Rory smiled.  
  
"Goodbye Dodger," she whispered and then added, "For now," before running out the door. Jess watched her run across the street to meet her waiting mother and watched them until they disappeared. He knew there was something about that Rory Gilmore he might never understand, but he sure wanted to try. Now, with his reminder of why he had come back to this place was going and he would have to try to remember that she was the reason. Even if this whole town hated him she was still there. He shook his head. Why did he have to fall for her? He knew why though. She was the only one who cared.  
  
Lorelai tried to say nothing to her daughter. She tried not to start a fight on their last night before Rory went to Washington for a whole summer. More than anything Lorelai wanted to understand what her daughter saw in that boy. Needed to know what was going to happen between her and Dean. As much as she hated to admit it, but her daughter couldn't keep leading Dean on when she had feelings for Jess. Rory might deny it, but Lorelai knew better. She had seen the glow Rory got after the kiss. Yes, Rory had been upset about the whole thing. Deep down though she was doing back flips and cartwheels. The smile on Rory's face now was pure content and Lorelai knew it wasn't because she was thinking about Dean. Jess had stolen her daughter's mind and heart. He was lurking in her every thought. Lorelai knew the feeling well, all too well. 


	7. Washington and that whole Buzz

Ch 7 Washington and that whole Buzz  
  
Eight hours on a bus with Paris wasn't the best way to spend your Saturday morning. Especially, after not having her usual dose of coffee that morning before leaving from her grandparent's house. Rory was grumpy and tired, but there was no way to get out of this now. She was on her way to Washington for the whole summer. Slipping her earphones on and pulling out her book Rory blocked out Paris and any other thoughts of the past week. She knew that she wouldn't always be able to deny the truth but she was willing to try it out for the summer.  
  
They arrived in Washington after eight hours of music, reading and lectures from Paris. Rory jumped off the bus and grabbed her bag, which was tossed into a Taxicab bringing them to their dorm. Rory slid into the back seat while Paris began giving orders to the driver then slid in next to her. Now, Rory's mind was on finding a decent coffee supplier for the summer. Without coffee Rory was never going to make it. Finally, they arrived at the dorm to find hundreds of other kids from private schools all around lounging outside. Paris had paid the driver and was out of the taxi before it even came to a stop. Rory was less eager to get out.  
  
In less than an hour Paris had already scoped out their competition rather thoroughly and knew which were going to be trouble. That was all before the last car pulled up. "Washington here I am!" someone exclaimed.  
  
"Please tell me I'm hearing things," Paris muttered before turning around to see. Rory did the same hoping she was also hearing things.  
  
"Your not," Rory groaned at the sight of Tristan, "Neither am I." Before they could shrink back into the crowd and out of sight, he spotted them.  
  
"Well, well what have we got here," he said smugly, "If it's not Mary...and Paris."  
  
"Her name is Rory Tristan," Paris snapped, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here on a little outing," Tristan replied, "Apparently military school has a president too."  
  
"You made president?" Paris asked dryly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I'm pretty popular over there," Tristan remarked, "I'm surprised you're here."  
  
"Which one of us?" Rory inquired.  
  
"Both," Tristan stated. Before anymore could be said between the three of them someone on the stepped up and handed them an envelope with their room numbers and keys. Paris dragged Rory away to go and get "settled in". Rory couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she stuck with Paris, but now also Tristan. The witty remarks would never end on his behalf. She already had enough to think about with her falling for Jess without Tristan adding himself to the equation, once again.  
  
The dorm in which she was to share with Paris was quite nice. There were two different rooms with beds, a bathroom, a kitchen and a seating area for them as well as a telephone. Maybe this wouldn't be half bad. Paris claimed the first of the two rooms leaving Rory with the other. Rory examined the room. A bureau, closet and nightstand to go along with the bed occupied her new room for the summer. She plopped down on the bed for a seconds rest then got to work. If she didn't unpack her things now she wouldn't and she'd be living out of her suitcase all summer.  
  
An hour later Paris was dragging her out again. They had the rest of the day to themselves before the leadership classes started the next day. Rory couldn't believe she had agreed to put herself through this torture for the whole summer, but she knew why. Right now what was waiting for her at home was too complicated for her to deal with. She didn't want to stand up to it and decide whom she wanted to be with. The first thing Rory did when they got out was look for a coffee place. She found one just a block over. Breaking away from Paris she entered and ordered a large coffee to go. She got it and joined Paris outside, who was impatiently waiting for her. Fortunately they had seen the last of Tristan that day.  
  
During the next two weeks they were all too busy to socialize with any of the others there. Rory and Paris were relieved of dealing with Tristan, for now. That wouldn't last too long though. During the beginning of the third week while Rory was lounging in the coffee shop drinking her large coffee and reading did she run into Tristan. It was their first day off in three weeks and Rory heaved a sigh when she saw Tristan sit in the seat in front of her. "What do you want?" she groaned returning to her book.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit have you?" he dodged her question.  
  
"I have in more ways than you'll ever know," Rory retorted, "Now please leave before Paris gets here and more trouble starts."  
  
"Last time I saw Paris she was arguing with one of our instructors," Tristan grinned, "No danger there."  
  
"I'd really like to get back to my reading," Rory stated, "And with you around that doesn't seem to be happening."  
  
"Too bad," he continued to smirk, "How's bagboy?" Tristan was clearly showing no signs of leaving so, Rory shoved her book in her bag, picked up her coffee and walked out. Tristan wasn't about to let her go that easily though. "Something happen between you two while I've been away?"  
  
"It's really none of your business," Rory commented.  
  
"What is it about this time?" Tristan asked, "or should I say WHO."  
  
"I'm not up to discussing my life with you Tristan," Rory walked briskly down the street trying to lose him in the crowd, with no luck.  
  
"Did you kiss this guy and cry too?" Tristan continued.  
  
"Stop it Tristan!" Rory exclaimed, "My life is complicated enough without you adding to it. I came here to get away from all my problems and what do I find. YOU! Now, please leave me alone so I can find a way to avoid thinking about my problems!"  
  
"It's that bad huh," Tristan cut in front of her, "Come on Rory. Let's go back to the coffee place and you can tell me about it. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to help."  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure I can handle this on my own," Rory insisted, "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"Fine," Tristan moved over, "You know where to find me if you change your mind." Before Rory could say anything to that Paris came up from behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She snapped when she saw Tristan standing there.  
  
"Leaving," Rory filled in for him. Paris stared Tristan down before he finally caved and left heading back in the direction of the coffee house.  
  
"What was he doing with you?" Paris inquired.  
  
"What Tristan does best," Rory replied.  
  
"Being a jerk," Paris translated  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," Rory nodded, "He interrupted my reading to ask questions about my personal life."  
  
"Yes, the question of the month," Paris faked enthusiasm, "Who will Rory pick? Her boyfriend or the hooligan, I wonder, I wonder. The whole world is watching and casting their votes on which one they think it'll be. It's going to be the event of the year."  
  
"I liked it better when you didn't care," Rory sighed.  
  
"I don't," Paris assured her, "But you'd think it was the end of the world with how you're acting."  
  
"You'd feel the same if it were you in this situation," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, I'd be so lucky," Paris said dryly.  
  
"One day," Rory shook her head, "You'll understand."  
  
The rest of the say was pretty quiet. Rory did some shopping and tried to forget all that happened earlier. It was more than hard to do. When she got home the phone was ringing. Paris was still not in the room so Rory was forced to answer. "Hello," she said groggily into the receiver.  
  
"Hello sunshine!" her mother's cheerful voice filled the phone.  
  
"Ugh!" Rory groaned, "Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
"Nice to speak to you too," Lorelai began having pretend conversation, "Yes, I'm good too."  
  
"Sorry mom," Rory sighed, "You're just way too cheerful for me right now."  
  
"ME!" Lorelai laughed, "You should see Sookie."  
  
"OH, how was her honeymoon?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'll let you know when she's done," Lorelai answered.  
  
"So," Rory yawned trying to stay awake, "It was that good huh."  
  
"AW, is my baby tired?" Rory could just picture her mother's face, "You know what you need is a good cup of Luke's coffee and some pancakes. Let's go now!"  
  
"Too bad I'm in Washington," Rory pointed out, "Which is eight hours away."  
  
"So," Lorelai huffed, "I was thinking you could come home."  
  
"No can do soldier," Rory apologized, "Three more weeks and I'll be home though."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai sighed giving in, "Talk to you later hugs and kisses."  
  
"Bye," Rory smiled to herself, "Have some of that coffee and pancakes for me."  
  
"I will," Lorelai assured her, "There especially good these days."  
  
"BYE!" Rory exclaimed hanging up before her mother could say anything more.  
  
The next three weeks flew by. Rory and Paris were caught up in all the work they had to do to prepare before they had to go back and run Chilton. They hadn't had much time to do anything else, but the work. Now it was her last day before the long trip home. Whenever she had gotten some spare time Tristan followed her like a lost puppy until she returned to the dorm or Paris caught up to her. Now, Rory sat in the coffee house thinking. For the first time she actually focused on the topic she's been dreading, Jess and Dean. Soon enough Tristan plopped into the seat in front of her like any other morning they had spent here. "Can I." Tristan began but before he could continue Rory cut him off.  
  
"You'd think it would be easy!" she exclaimed, "To choose which one you really loved. I mean I've been going with Dean for so long. Nothing should be able to come between us. I should've known the first day I met Jess. There was just something there. I mean Jess broke my arm by swerving the car Dean made for me. Dean made me a car I should hate Jess and never want to see him again. No, instead I ran away to New York to visit him. My mom saw it all before I did. She told me I was falling for him, but I didn't believe her. Then, when he came back instead of just a normal welcome back I KISS HIM!"  
  
"Sounds like you really like this guy," Tristan pointed out when she finished.  
  
"And trust me Rory," somewhere along the way Paris had entered, "He likes you."  
  
"But I love Dean," Rory murmured.  
  
"When you say 'I love you'," Paris began, "Can you look him in the eyes and say it?" Rory didn't say anything, but she knew the answer.  
  
"If you can't," Tristan continued, "It's not love."  
  
"What's happened to you two?" Rory shook her head in awe, "You're not usually like this. You have to be witty and sarcastic about all this!"  
  
"Bagboy really made you a car?" Tristan laughed. Rory sighed.  
  
The next day Rory gave Tristan a hug and thanked him for the help he gave yesterday. "Chilton isn't the same without you," she assured him.  
  
"Bye Mary," he waved.  
  
"Bye!" Rory got on the bus and joined Paris in their bench. Another long ride home maybe not as bad, but this time it was certainly going to be harder. The closer they came to arriving back in Stars Hollow the more she dreaded it. Sometime before school started she was going to have do something about Dean. She couldn't keep avoiding it forever. The truth was there right in front of her, but she didn't want to reach out for it, yet, but she would. 


	8. Welcome Back

Ch 8 Welcome Back  
  
Nine hours later Rory got off the bus in Stars Hollow. Her mom was there to greet her right away. They hugged and then jumped into the jeep to head on home. When they got to the house Rory breathed taking in the air of the house. She was home after six weeks in a dorm in another state. She was tired of sitting down she decided to get reacquainted with her little town. "Mom!" she called out, "I'll meet you at Luke's later, ok?"  
  
"Sure, sure!" Lorelai replied, "Nothing's changed though. Everything remains where it was."  
  
"I know!" Rory laughed, "But after six weeks you tend to forget." Shutting the door behind Rory looked out at the road. The first place she wanted to go was the bridge. It was probably the quietest spot in Star's Hollow. When she got to the bridge she looked out at the lake slowly running its course. Rory's life was like that river. It knew where it was going until there's a fork in the water and it has to choose what direction it wants to go. Rory had reached that fork. "My life's like a river," she sighed talking to herself.  
  
"Good analogy," a voice from behind her said. Startled Rory spun around to see the intruder. "Good to see you too."  
  
"Jess," Rory sighed in relief, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"In Star's Hollow or here in general?" Jess wondered.  
  
"General," Rory replied.  
  
"I saw that you standing here," Jess explained, "Thought I'd come and see you."  
  
"Oh," Rory nodded. There were a few minutes silence when Jess leaned in and kissed her. Rory got caught up in the moment and returned the kiss. Finally, Jess slowly pulled away cupping Rory's face in his hands. Rory started to say something but he put his finger to her lip. Then, he dropped his hands and walked away.  
  
When he got to the end of the bridge he turned and said, "Welcome back." Then he was gone.  
  
"You stole my line," Rory shook her head laughing. As much as she wanted to feel guilty about the kiss she couldn't. This time Jess had actually kissed her. To Rory that kiss meant that Jess returned what she felt about him or at least what she though she felt about him.  
  
Rory remained at the bridge for a little longer before realizing she should probably go and meet her mother at Luke's. Stopping herself from getting all giddy and running Rory made her way calmly over to the diner. When she got there she noticed her mother sitting at their usual table. "When did you decide to cut off your strike of Luke's?" Rory asked sitting down.  
  
"Al's cut off my supply of their very awful coffee," Lorelai explained, "And Luke and I agreed to forget about what happened."  
  
"Not so easy is it?" Rory knew the feeling. She had tried endlessly to forget her kiss with Jess.  
  
"NO!" Lorelai exclaimed, "I just keep wondering what it meant."  
  
"Do I need to put a big neon sign above his head?" Rory asked laughing, "The guy's in love with you!"  
  
"I could say the same about someone else I know," Lorelai said.  
  
"Are we still talking about you here?" Rory wondered.  
  
"No, we're talking about you," Lorelai cleared it out for her, "and you leading Dean on when you really have fallen smitten with Jess. Aren't you?"  
  
"Smitten, that's a new word," Rory said, impressed trying to dodge the question.  
  
"AH, don't dodge the question!" Lorelai warned.  
  
"Mom, please," Rory begged, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai began, "As much as I hate..."  
  
"Despise," Rory cut her off, "hate is a strong word."  
  
"Hate," she continued, "Jess I can see that you like him and see something good in him. So, as your mother I'm telling you to break it off with Dean because you don't love him anymore like he should be loved."  
  
"I know," Rory sighed.  
  
"Now, speak of the devil," Lorelai stated looking over at the door, "Hello Dean" Lorelai waved Dean over who obediently came.  
  
"You're home," he smiled at Rory, "Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I just got in," she replied meekly, "Dean, let's go for a walk."  
  
"Okay," Dean shrugged. Rory felt incredibly guilty. He didn't know what was coming. She looked over to her mother before leaving who gave her and encouraging smile. Then, she left.  
  
The walked a little over to the gazebo where Rory dropped his hand. Dean looked at her questionably and a little worried of what this meant. "I thought a lot this summer," Rory started, "About us."  
  
"Us," Dean repeated the word.  
  
"Yeah," Rory nodded then went on, "And as much as I don't want it to be true I don't think we can go on together anymore."  
  
"Rory, what are you talking about?" Dean asked worriedly.  
  
"I think it's time we went our separate ways," Rory held back the tears, "For good."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Jess?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Yes and no," Rory replied, "But it really doesn't matter because in Washington two people helped me realize that it was time it ended. Dean, I can't look you in the eyes and say 'I love you' anymore. I haven't been able to for a while."  
  
"You talked about this with strangers in Washington before with me?" Dean was nearly shouting.  
  
"Not strangers, Paris and..." Rory wasn't sure if she should mention Tristan.  
  
"And..." Dean urged, "Don't hold back on my behalf."  
  
"Tristan," Rory gulped.  
  
"Tristan was in Washington?" Dean walked off, but returned for her answer. Rory nodded. Dean shook his head in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Dean, but right now it doesn't really matter," Rory sighed, "Because we can't go on like this anymore. It's just your over protective and jealous of anyone I become friends with when they're guys."  
  
"Tristan and Jess like you Rory," Dean argued, "It's different."  
  
"No, you should've trusted me," Rory shook her head.  
  
"Welcome back," Dean grumbled as Rory returned to the diner.  
  
Once back at the diner Rory returned to the table with her mother who didn't ask any questions about what had happened between the two of them. She knew Rory would tell her when she was ready. Babette and Ms. Patty were at the next table talking in hushed voices that neither of them could help but overhear. "It's true!" Babette was saying, "I was on my way over here when I passed by the bridge and that's when I saw it." Rory gulped.  
  
"Saw what?" Ms. Patty was asked. Rory held her breath hoping it wasn't her and Jess.  
  
"That Jess kissing some girl," Babette replied excitedly, "I didn't see who she was because I rushed off to find someone and tell. Looks like he found someone. Shame he was a looker too." Then, they noticed Rory sitting there.  
  
"Hello," Ms. Patty greeted, "Welcome back."  
  
"Yeah doll," Babette smiled, "we all missed you around here." Rory looked over to her mother who was giving her a look that meant trouble. Lorelai had put two and two together on that one.  
  
"I'm going to get coffee," Rory murmured getting up and going over to the counter.  
  
"You do that," Lorelai agreed, "but then we have to talk a little about Washington and stuff." It wasn't the Washington Rory dreaded talking about it was the stuff. Rory knew what that meant, that a fight between the two was probable going to occur when they were on their own. 


	9. Not So Easy

Ch 9 Not So Easy  
  
Lorelai watched her daughter approach Luke and chat a little before getting the coffee. She knew that Rory had done the right think breaking up with Dean she just hoped Ropy didn't jump head first into a relationship with Jess. A relationship that would have great repercussions at this time, a relationship that Lorelai dreaded. Not only that, but Rory needed time to wallow. Even when you're the one who broke up it's always hard, especially with a first love. Then again she should be one to point that out. During the whole summer she had pretended the thing with Chris had never happened. The great Lorelai Gilmore also needed to wallow.  
  
Just as Rory was sitting back down again Jess walked in. His break was over. Lorelai looked over to Ms. Patty and Babette who were whispering furiously and then over at Rory who pretended she hadn't seen a thing. Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned back to her coffee. The silence between her and Rory was deafening though. "I broke up with Dean," Rory broke the silence.  
  
"Yes you did," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Rory took a huge gulp of her coffee.  
  
"That you didn't love him anymore," Lorelai reminded her.  
  
"That's no reason to break up with him," Rory said exasperated.  
  
"Umm...yes it is," Lorelai disagreed, "and now wallow. This time you know better than to put it off. Remember what happened last time?" Before Rory could a strange girl walked in. Lorelai had seen her around lately, but didn't know who she was. "I'm getting a refill," Lorelai informed her daughter. Rory just nodded.  
  
At the counted as Lorelai waited to be served she gave the girl a quick look. She was about Rory's height with green eyes and blonde hair. She wore a shirt with grease stains and her hair was all messed up. When the girl reached the counter she began to talk with Jess. Lorelai listened intensely. "Hey," the girl greeted, "I need a hamburger, fries and a diet coke."  
  
"Tough day Sarah?" Jess asked filling out the order.  
  
"More cars coming through than you can imagine. Even in this small town," Sarah nodded. Jess handed her the order and she waved, "Guess I'll se you around." Jess nodded and turned to Lorelai. Who had her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Lorelai," he greeted refilling her cup. Lorelai just walked away and back to the table where Rory was looking at her for some sort of information.  
  
"Sarah," she filled in, "and in my opinion a total sl."  
  
"Mother," Rory warned.  
  
"What?" Lorelai acted innocent, "Did you see the way she was hanging all over him!"  
  
"This coming from the woman who flirts mercilessly with Luke," Rory pointed out getting up.  
  
"I do not," Lorelai objected, "I liked you better when you were away! Oh.wait, that's not true."  
  
"It better not be," Rory shook her head pulling open the door to the diner, "Now because of that you better march over to the market and get a bug tub of ice cream."  
  
"You just don't want to do it yourself," Lorelai pouted crossing the street, "But don't think that just because I'm doing it this time you can boycott Doose's. Although..that wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
As Lorelai walked through the market to get the two tons of ice cream and junk she and Rory needed to wallow her mind couldn't help but wander. This hadn't been the best of summers for either of them. More than ever Lorelai wanted to kill Sherry for ruining what she and Christopher might've had if she hadn't been pregnant. Damn Christopher for growing up and taking responsibility for his actions this time around. Then again she was the one who had turned down the wedding proposal. It had all been for the best. If she had married Chris she wouldn't know all these wonderful people in this town and her and Rory probably wouldn't have the same relationship.  
  
Her cell phone ringing brought Lorelai back into reality. Digging into her purse she pulled it out and answered it, "Bob's Pizza."  
  
"Lorelai," a deep voice addressed her on the other end.  
  
"Chris," Lorelai suppressed a smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"You weren't home," Chris explained, "I thought I'd try this number."  
  
"Good choice," Lorelai stated, "but you still didn't tell me why you're calling."  
  
"Rory came back from Washington tonight, right?" Chris wondered.  
  
"That she did," Lorelai confirmed.  
  
"Any chance I can talk to her?"  
  
"Look," Lorelai sighed, "Rory's had a tough night and she not within reach of the telephone right now so."  
  
"So, I should call back tomorrow," Chris finished, "Alright. Bye Lor, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Bye Chris," slowly Lorelai hung up the phone and picked up two large barrels of ice cream. She was ready to wallow as well.  
  
Back at home Rory curled up on the couch with her ice cream and a giant spoon, Lorelai sat next to her. Rory couldn't believe all that had gone down in one day. Her return from DC, the kiss, the break up and the new mystery girl had all occurred in less than twenty four hours. This was a mess. She knew it had been the right thing to do. Paris, Tristan, her mother and even Jess on some level had told her that it had to be done. They were all right and now, it was done. It was hard for it all to sink in though; it still felt like a dream. For some reason her heart hadn't really come to terms with it when her brain had.  
  
It all hit her at once when she looked down at her arm. The bracelet Dean had made for her dangled from her arm. The pain that she had felt after the first time they broke up came flooding back and she mourned. Her first boyfriend was out of her life. This time it was for good, her heart told her so. There were other things out there for her. Other experiences to come along and each would be as unique as the next. It was all a matter of time and it felt good to know that whenever she was down her mother would be there for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I was asked for a little more on the whole Lorelai/Chris situation. I put in a little interaction this chapter, but I didn't want to much. Any it was about time Lorelai got a little more in one of these chapters than a few lines. I hope this chapter was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Collisions

Ch 10 Collisions  
  
"I want to go fishing!" Lorelai exclaimed as they entered Luke's the next morning. Rory just shook her head as they took a seat at the counter. "I'm serious!"  
  
"You can't go fishing," sighed Rory, "You'll have to get up at dawn."  
  
"That's why we've got coffee," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"You need to sit out on a boat in the cold," Rory continued.  
  
"The invention of sweaters comes in handy then," Lorelai shivered just thinking about it the cold though.  
  
"You need to put worms on hooks," Rory finished. She knew that her mother would drop the idea now.  
  
"Fine!" Lorelai gave in making a face, "How can anybody do that?"  
  
"What?" Luke came up ready to take their order.  
  
"Go fishing," Rory answered. Luke just grunted and poured their coffees. "I'll have pancakes too." Luke nodded and shouted to Caesar and stalked away. Lorelai watched him go disgruntled.  
  
"I can't believe he's still pulling Mr. Freeze!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"You said things were better between you two," Rory looked over at her mom.  
  
"Well, I thought things were," Lorelai sighed and took a big gulp of coffee. Soon enough Rory went into more detail about what she had done in Washington since more wallowing had been done the night before than talking. Rory had really missed her mom all summer.  
  
A while later, as the two Gilmores were just polishing off their third cup of coffee, a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes entered the diner in a hurry. Rory watched her curiously. She knew as a fact that this girl did not live in Star's Hollow. "I've never seen her before now," Lorelai read her mind. Rory nodded silently as the girl walked right up to the counter. She wore a baggy shorts and t-shirt with some unknown band's name on it. Luke came back over and asked what she was having.  
  
"Nothing," the girl told him, "I was just wondering were I could find Jess Mariano."  
  
"He should be here," Luke grunted, "Working, so if you see him send him my way." The girl just nodded and started off.  
  
"Why are you looking for the little delinquent?" Taylor, who had been sitting nearby, asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," the girl responded sharply. Taylor looked shocked at her attitude.  
  
"Try the bridge," Rory spoke up, "He's usually around there."  
  
"I don't know where that is," the girl pointed out.  
  
"It's easy to find," Rory said, "I'll show you." The girl just shrugged. Rory slid off her stool and told Lorelai she'd meet her back at the diner later. Then, they were off. They walked in silence out of the diner, outside Rory introduced herself, "My name's Rory by the way."  
  
"Charisma," the girl said searching her pockets, "Call me Riz." Finally, the girl gave up looking for whatever it was and just walked on. They were halfway to the bridge when they found Jess lip locked with Sarah on a bench. Both Riz and Rory stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Well," Rory said turning around while holding back the tears, "You found him." She sped away running as fast as she could back home the tears blinding her.  
  
Jess pulled away slowly from Sarah. She was no Rory, but there was no way he could ever have her. Sarah was a good distraction though, more like the girls he had went around with back in New York. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Jess saw something that made his heart stop. There was Rory running away which he felt guilty about, but it was also about something else. Riz was standing there not far away. Jess stood up and began to walk towards her. Riz was three years younger than him, but he had known her forever. "What're you doing here?" he asked as he reached her.  
  
"I needed to see you," Riz replied.  
  
"You could've called," he pointed out a little annoyed.  
  
"You could've called too before you left New York," Riz growled, "Again!"  
  
"Let's go!" Jess said walked back towards the diner.  
  
"What about blonde babe over there?" Riz asked, "You going to ditch her here?"  
  
"Riz don't start," Jess warned. Riz just rolled her eyes and followed Jess into the diner. Luke looked up from where he was taking his orders when they walked in. Jess sat Riz down in a booth at the far corner of the diner. Jess looked at her waiting for some sort of explanation, but Riz just sat with her arms crossed glaring at him. Looking away from her he saw Rory outside, she was pulling open the door and she didn't look too cheerful. He watched as she sat down at the counter where Lorelai was waiting, her back was to him. Riz caught on to his staring and followed his gaze.  
  
"You shouldn't be with the bimbo if you really love her," Riz broke through, "You're just hurting someone else who cares for you and I know she does. I saw her run away earlier."  
  
"Stay out of it," Jess growled, "You have no clue what's going on."  
  
"I wonder why!" Riz's voice was rising a little, "Can we do this in private?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess nodded and rose from his seat. Riz followed as they went upstairs.  
  
Rory saw Jess and Riz leave to go upstairs, but averted her gaze when Jess turned around. She couldn't believe that Jess had actually kissed her when he was with that Sarah. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder how this Riz fit into the whole thing. Soon, they began hearing yelling from upstairs. The whole diner quieted down to listen to what was going on. "Jess, you left me twice!" Riz was saying, "Twice, and the second time around by choice to a town you said you hated!"  
  
"I had my reasons," Jess' voice was a bit more calm and collected.  
  
"You've tried to protect me from everything my whole life," Riz went on, "Yet, you leave when I need you the most and now you want me to go back to all of that!"  
  
"You're mom will be worried," Jess was saying. Rory saw her mother move closer to the door for upstairs and fought the urge to do the same. This had nothing to do with her.  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Riz exclaimed, "My mother couldn't care less if I were dead! You know that or how else would I have been wandering around on your floor when I live five floors below you at the age of three, or how I ran around the streets all the time. So, don't even try that!"  
  
"Riz." Jess started. Rory couldn't help but notice he was different around her. He wasn't sarcastic like he was with the town, or witty and mysterious like he was with her. He was more protective.  
  
"Don't even try coming up with more lies Jess," Riz cut him off, "I know you all too well. Did you know my dad started hitting me again? I've got bruises all over. See this scratch on my face? The others are fighting more than usual, taking more drugs and stealing things that are more dangerous like guns! Guns Jess!" There were moments of silence and Rory wondered what possible could be going on. Soon, Jess emerged from upstairs. Averting her gaze once again turned back to her mother and coffee.  
  
Luke watched Jess approach from where he had been standing behind the counter listening to what was going on. He looked at him questionably wondering whether he would get some sort of explanation to what had just happened. Nothing came at first, but finally Jess spoke up. "I need your help," he said quietly clearing his throat.  
  
"Who is she Jess?" Luke asked.  
  
"A friend," Jess replied, "From back in New York."  
  
"What do you need?" Luke asked moving into the storage room because people were staring.  
  
"She needs a place to stay," Jess' voice was still low. He didn't like asking for help from anyone but he knew Riz was in trouble and needed him. At a time like this there was no way he could abandon her again.  
  
"You know there's no room here," Luke pointed out.  
  
"She can stay with us!" Lorelai piped in, "Or at the Inn!"  
  
"Do you ever mind you own business?" Luke wondered. Lorelai smiled mischievously and shook her head. "Didn't think so." Then turned back to Jess to see if he agreed with what Lorelai said.  
  
"I'll have to check with her first," Jess said and returned upstairs.  
  
Lorelai didn't really know why she had offered, but she knew she should. After hearing that whole shebang with Jess and Riz she knew it would be the best thing and it would show Rory that she could be nice. This didn't mean she liked Jess; no she didn't like him one bit. Rory did though and right now that's what mattered to Lorelai. The little weasel had corrupted her daughter's heart and entered their lives. There was no turning back now. Rory had broken up with Dean and after her grieving there was no doubt they would eventually end up together, but little did Lorelai know that not everything was what it seemed.  
  
Rory was shocked at her mother's suggestion. Since when was her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, nice to Jess of all people whom she claimed she hated? If Riz did agree to the plan it was more than certain that she would be seeing Jess around more often either at the inn or the house. Now, with this whole Sarah business Rory wasn't sure if this was quite a good idea. Obviously she had fallen for someone who was only interested in playing games. She had been wrong about Jess.  
  
Jess came back with the affirmative that Riz had agreed to stay with the Gilmore girls. It was only because she had met Rory earlier and had caught on to his feelings for her. Riz could read him like a book because they had known each other since they were little kids with messed up parents.  
  
They had met when he was six and she three. She had been this little girl with big brown eyes wandering around his floor as he was going into the hall and get away from all the yelling. She had come over and sat down next to him. From then on they were companions. You never saw one without the other. Jess taught her to read and write and they both shared common grounds. Her father was an abusive alcoholic and her mother was doped up on so many drugs she didn't have a clue what was going on around her. She had always been 'stupid girl' to them and Charisma to everyone but Jess.  
  
By the time Jess turned eleven he was always at the library and little eight- year-old Riz followed him around, everywhere. They read and re-read everything and anything just to get a deeper understanding to what the author was trying to tell them. They were no longer in the little kids section, but Jess was always wary of what he let her read for some reason.  
  
One afternoon when he was thirteen he waited for her down by the elementary school after cutting all his classes, smoking and clowning around with his friends. She didn't come out though. He entered the school and snuck behind the secretary's desk and checked the attendance list. Riz hadn't been in all day. Riz knew Jess cut classes and where he hung and if she had decided to join them he'd have seen her. Something was wrong Jess could feel it. Racing over to her apartment and swinging open the door he looked around. No one was visible. He called her name and heard only a groan coming from the far corner. He knew what had happened. Her father had beat on her again, but this time it had been worse.  
  
In the four years following the beating Jess was extremely protective. When him and his friends were out causing trouble he made sure she was never around to get caught. He watched out for and made sure she didn't get hurt when fights arose and when he drank she was never allowed a sip. Her father stopped hitting her because she was out all day with Jess, and when she came home at night it was late and he was already knocked out on the couch. Then, he got shipped off to Star's Hollow and she was left alone. When he had went back he didn't know things were that bad. The day Rory had visited she had disappeared for a while. Now, here she was in trouble. Not with the law, but with everything he had felt the need to protect her from. The life he had chosen and her father.  
  
At the moment he was walking Riz over to stay at with Rory and Lorelai. He realized now that he would have to see Rory more often and most likely Dean too. A whole day had past since she had returned home, yet with Riz's sudden appearance it seemed like eternity.  
  
Rory thought of how much had changed since she had gotten back. It amazed her that only a day had passed and so much had occurred. She had broken up with Dean because love just wasn't there, the person she now felt something life love for was dating someone else and Riz had popped into the picture. Rory still wasn't sure what category Riz fell into yet, but maybe she'd find out soon. Rory needed to take a walked alone.  
  
As they were passing by the market Jess and Riz were intercepted by Dean. Jess smiled smugly when he saw Dean's expression and knew that this should be fun. "Why Dean!" he exclaimed, "I think you've gotten taller since I last saw you!" Dean just glared at him.  
  
"I hope you're happy," he growled.  
  
"Not particularly, why?" Jess wondered curiously.  
  
"Rory and I broke up," Dean said sharply, "Or haven't you heard?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Jess continued in his nonchalant way, "That I have a girlfriend now?" Dean grunted.  
  
"You better not hurt her," he said gruffly, "or I'll take you on again. Hopefully she'll come to her senses soon" Jess raised an eyebrow; Dean actually thought that he could take him on. Riz who had been standing next to Jess this whole time cleared her throat.  
  
"I'd actually like to get going," she put in, "Before Rory and Lorelai think I've changed my mind and I'm sure you'd like to get back to Blondie."  
  
"Who're you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Never you mind that," she said staring Dean down, "Scurry off to whatever lab you escaped from." Jess could see Dean was getting agitated and he smiled again. It was always fun getting Dean upset. Finally, after a while Dean gave up thinking of something to say and stormed off.  
  
"I'm guessing Frankenstein's the reason you're with Blondie?" Riz said after Dean was out of sight. Jess remained silent. Riz was always giving nicknames to people she didn't like much even if she didn't know them. "You can't hide it from me Jess and you know it."  
  
"Fine!" Jess caved, "Yes that's it, you're right! Thing is she kissed me and went on being with Dean and then ran off to Washington. So, I said hell with that and found Sarah. She's just a distraction."  
  
"Who would've thunk?" Riz smiled, "My tough boy Jess in love." Jess just glared angrily at her. She had picked up on his sarcasm all right.  
  
"Are you happy now?" he asked keeping his cool.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I need to hear you say it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say what I just discovered out loud."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Not the part I want you to say."  
  
"That I'm in love." Little did Jess know that Rory was standing right behind him, jumping to the wrong conclusions.  
  
"Well, I hope you two are happy," she gulped back tears and ran off. Jess ran his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be happening. Rory thought he loved Sarah. He understood what Riz had been trying to do now. All she wanted was to see Jess lighten up and be himself. Not keep bottled up inside. There were only two people he could talk to. Riz, his best friend and protégée and Rory, his only friend in Star's Hollow other than them he was always sarcastic and tough around others. Even then there were some things he wasn't able to tell Rory. Like: How he'd fallen for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I though, since this is my tenth chapter I'd make it a bit longer than usual. Sorry if Jess was a little bit too out of character here and there, but mostly around Riz because of their history. I though that Jess should have someone who he's protective of and 'different' around. Anyway, I hope this was good. Please, review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Reactions

Ch 11 Reactions  
  
They arrived at the Gilmore residence a little while later and Jess was still distraught he was hiding it well though. Riz knocked on the door and Lorelai came to answer it. When she saw Jess standing there her cheerfulness faded. "Riz come in," she said not taking her eye off Jess, "Rory's in her room it's easy to find just go into the kitchen and it's on the right."  
  
"Thanks," Riz nodded and locked eyes with Jess. There was a mutual understanding between the two and Riz went off in search of Rory. Lorelai was still glaring at Jess and he knew that she knew it was his fault of Rory's sudden setback in her mood.  
  
"You can stop by to see Riz whenever you want," Lorelai told him sternly.  
  
"Gee Miss Gilmore thanks," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Just stay away from my daughter," Lorelai continued, "I think she's had enough hurt already." Jess back out of the doorway and Lorelai shut the door. Sighing inwardly Jess went on his way to return to the diner.  
  
Rory sat in her room trying to read, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. Try as she may she just couldn't focus. She heaved a sigh and dropped the book on her bureau. When she turned around she noticed Riz standing in the doorway leaning against its frame. Rory smiled slightly, "Come on in." Riz remained quiet but entered the room. Lorelai joined them a few seconds later back in cheerful mode with a cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan," she began, "Rory's going to bunk up with me and Riz you can stay here. Riz shrugged and Rory sighed. "The air in here is so depressing! Come girls lighten up." Rory stood up.  
  
"I'm going to see Lane," she announced and then turned to Riz, "You can borrow a book or something if you want. They're all either on the shelf, in a drawer or under my bed." Riz nodded affirmative and watched Rory go.  
  
She walked over to Lane's slowly taking the long way around to avoid the market, Luke's and Dean's house. Finally she got to the antique store and pulled open the door. "Lane!" she called out.  
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaimed and tumbled down the stairs, "I've been waiting to see you!"  
  
"It's been too long," the two girls embraced. Mrs. Kim poked her head into the room.  
  
"Lane," she yelled, "What is all that racket. You're scaring away the customers."  
  
"Sorry Mama," Lane apologized and turned back to Rory, "Let's go up to my room." Rory nodded and followed Lane up the stairs. The two entered the closet and sat down.  
  
"How's everything?" Rory asked sitting down in the highly decorated closet.  
  
"Good," Lane replied, "I spoke to Dean yesterday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah and I'm just wondering if you hit your head," Lane went on, "Because if I remember correctly Dean was the perfect boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah," Rory nodded, "its just things happened to change all that. I don't love him like he deserves."  
  
"Right," Lane nodded, "Does this have anything to do with Jess?"  
  
"Well, kind of," Rory confessed, "I kissed him at the wedding and since them I've been questioning my relationship with Dean. Something in Washington happened to help come to my decision to break up."  
  
"You kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding!" Lane exclaimed in surprise. Rory nodded. "Oh my god!"  
  
"I know," Rory sighed, "And now I find out Jess is in love with this girl named Sarah."  
  
"She's blonde right?" Lane wondered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright," Lane nodded slowly, "How do you feel about all that?"  
  
"Not so good," Rory admitted, "I hate seeing him with her."  
  
"You know," Lane, said, "I really liked Dean a lot and I don't know Jess well but I'm totally going to support your decision. I'll even hate Dean if you want."  
  
"Thanks," Rory smiled at her best friends, "What's new with you?"  
  
"Well," Lane began in a hushed tone, "I've been practicing my drums a lot lately and I think I'm getting good at it."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to come hear you play," Rory nodded her head in approval.  
  
"It gets a lot better though," Lane went on, "There's this really cute guy in a band I'm thinking about joining."  
  
"Really," Rory said slyly, "Well I think it's about time you've found someone."  
  
"He's really nice and sweet and he plays the guitar," Lane spoke excitedly.  
  
"Well, good for you," suddenly Rory began feeling a little depressed again, "I better get back home, bye!" Lane waved and Rory left the shop.  
  
Lorelai sat at home. Rory had returned a few minutes ago and was now in the kitchen discussing some book with Riz. She was flicking through the channels when the telephone rang. "Hello?" she said answering it.  
  
"Lorelai," Emily Gilmore's voice filled the other end.  
  
"Mom," Lorelai said deflated, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, Rory returned home Monday am I correct?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining us tomorrow for dinner," Emily went on, "I mean we haven't seen Rory in six weeks."  
  
"But tomorrow isn't Friday," Lorelai objected.  
  
"We know," Emily stated, "But it's been so long since we've seen either of you."  
  
"Couldn't you wait for Friday?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Lorelai we'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow," and with that she hung up. Lorelai stared at the phone in shock. She couldn't believe her mother sometimes.  
  
"Rory!" she shouted. Rory and Riz both appeared at the door wondering what was going on.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Lorelai began, "That was you grandmother on the phone and just that alone is a bad sign."  
  
"What did she want?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, she demanded that we be there tomorrow for supper," Lorelai explained.  
  
"But it's not Friday," Rory pointed out.  
  
"I know!" Lorelai exclaimed, "And now we have to. Oh! I have an idea!"  
  
"What?" Rory was on guard right away.  
  
"Riz can come with us!" Lorelai smiled, "She could keep me entertained and keep my parents away from the topic of your dad."  
  
"No, Riz does not want to go to dinner," Rory shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai whined, "It could be fun! We could make up a whole story like 'Hi mom, this is my other daughter who I had with Harley man and have hid from you all these years.' Doesn't it sound like fun?"  
  
"You're crazy," Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, but please?" Lorelai begged, "I mean what else is she going to do? This town is small and closes at six anyway and Jess is going to be stuck to." Lorelai stopped her self.  
  
"You'd really bring someone outside of the family to grandma and grandpa's house and put them through that 'torture' as you call it?" Rory wondered ignoring her mother's comment about Jess.  
  
"Hey, she's tough," Lorelai, said, "She can handle the wrath of Emily Gilmore." Riz watched them talk amused. These two were crazy all right. She rather enjoyed their small talk and bantering. Riz snuck a look at Rory who looked pretty normal. She was pretty good at hiding her hurt. These infamous dinners sounded like a laugh and it was true she had nothing better to do.  
  
"I'll go," she cut them off.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Lorelai suddenly said, "You're stepping into a death trap!" Riz looked at Lorelai confused.  
  
The next night they were ready to leave. Lorelai and Rory had dressed Riz up so she looked decent for dinner with Emily and Richard Gilmore. She was wearing jeans and a white sleeveless button down shirt borrowed from Lorelai, her hair was down and they were all ready. Riz looked herself up and down in the mirror. This was something she never would normally wear, but for one night she could pretend.  
  
They stopped for coffee at Luke's and Lorelai was forced to go in and dragged Riz with her. Luke was at the counted and Jess was cleaning off tables. He looked up when they entered and coughed when he saw Riz. Riz glanced over at him. They established eye contact and what was silently said between the two was unknown to anyone but them. When she arrived at the counter Luke and Lorelai were in the middle of a fight over coffee, Luke stopped when Riz approached. "Wait a second," he said, "Where are you guys going."  
  
"To hell," Lorelai replied. Luke looked at her questionably. "Emily and Richard's"  
  
"It's not Friday," he grunted, "and why is she going?"  
  
"Hey, she's staying with us so it's only fair I drag her along," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Good luck," Luke said to Riz.  
  
"Are you insinuating that my parents are that bad?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You say so yourself," Luke pointed out handing her the coffee. Lorelai took it and handed Riz a two of the cups.  
  
"That's right," she said as if she just remembered, "In that case I wish you good luck too kid because with my parent's you'll need it." Riz stayed behind a second to talk to Jess.  
  
"You're crazy," he muttered.  
  
"So they tell me," She said, "What'd you do about Blondie?"  
  
"Nothing." Riz looked at him as he walked away and left to join Rory and Lorelai wondering if maybe she'd made the right decision even coming here to find Jess.  
  
They knocked on the door and the same maid that had been there six weeks ago answered. "Mrs. Gilmore is waiting for you in the dining room," she said, "She asked me to give you the message that Mr. Gilmore is sorry he couldn't make it he got called away on business."  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said a bit shocked. They entered the dining room to find Emily sitting in her usual place. She welcomed Rory back and replayed the maid's message to them about Richard not being able to make it.  
  
"Who's this?" Emily finally acknowledged Riz's presence.  
  
"Charisma Loraino," Lorelai introduced her, "A friend of Rory's whose staying with us for a little while."  
  
"Florence please set another place at the table," Emily said. The maid nodded and went right to it and Emily turned back to Riz. "Well, Charisma you said. That's a very unique name. How did you and Rory meet?"  
  
"Through Jess Mariano," Riz replied not knowing what she was getting herself into.  
  
"The Jess that broke Rory's arm that Jess?" Emily wanted to know. Lorelai nodded. "How could you allow Rory to remain friends with him after what happened and then house one of his friends?"  
  
"Riz was in trouble and she came to Jess for help," Lorelai defended, "Luke had no room for her so I offered that she could stay here. I, also do not tell Rory who and who she cannot associate with. I admit I don't like him, but Rory sees something there."  
  
"Don't you see that you're endangering her by letting her be around him?" Emily shouted.  
  
"Hey, grandma I see Florence is still around," Rory changed the topic quickly.  
  
"Well, your grandfather accused me of not being able to keep a maid," Emily said calmer.  
  
"Have you ever really liked any of them?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"One, when you about five," Emily admitted.  
  
"Which one?" Lorelai pressured.  
  
"Anita."  
  
"Then why'd you fire her mom?" Lorelai's voice was softer now.  
  
"You were getting too attached," Emily, said, "I didn't think it was healthy for you." Lorelai bit her lip. She remembered Anita. She had been the only person Lorelai ever really liked before Christopher came along. She had been very picky with whom she chose to be friends with. Emily saw that Lorelai was touchy about this conversation so she turned to Riz.  
  
"How long have you known Jess?" she asked.  
  
"Forever," Riz replied.  
  
"Don't you think he's a bad influence?" Emily continued.  
  
"Oh yeah," Riz was being sarcastic now; "He's a real bad apple."  
  
"How old are you?" Emily continued to interrogate.  
  
"15," Riz answered.  
  
"And your parents allow you to run around with that dangerous boy?" Lorelai and Rory shared a look. This was really going to be a long night.  
  
"Well, gee I didn't think they'd care," Riz replied, "I should probably ask them about that." Emily was baffled by this girl's attitude. Lorelai was instantly amused. After Emily had asked all questions she had wanted and gotten all of Riz's witty remarks she changed the subject.  
  
"So, Rory how's that wonderful boyfriend of yours?" Riz took another bit of her meal, Lorelai cleared her throat and Rory stared down at her plate. Finally Lorelai spoke up.  
  
"Well, look at the time we better get going." All three of them quickly got out of their chairs and hurriedly left the mansion.  
  
Later that night they returned home. Lorelai was worshipping Riz for being able to hold her own against Emily Gilmore and was making plans to take her over to the Inn and see what happened when she put her against Michel. Rory just shook her head. Riz's attitude reminded her so much of Jess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, the stuff about the maid is just based on spoilers that I wasn't supposed to read but hey it's an addiction and it was too good not to use (and spoilers aren't always true). Also, the maid I mentioned, Anita, was from my other story 'Before it All'. Anyway that's about it. Next chapter I'm going to just skip until two days before school starts just for the hell of it. Bye and thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Anything but Ordinary

Ch 12 Anything but Ordinary  
  
Lorelai hurt for her daughter whose heart had been broken twice in two days. This time around though Rory wallowed more on the inside than on the out she hid it when she was around people, but Lorelai saw past that mask. Rory and Riz were getting a long. They shared the interest of reading, but other than that she was a lot like Jess. Lorelai could see it right away. She had the attitude and sarcasm down there was differences though. Riz hadn't been as deep as Jess had when he arrived in Star's Hollow and never took a beer from the fridge and was grateful to Lorelai for everything. They had all gone over to the school the other day and registered Riz at Star's Hollow High.  
  
Rory had gotten a call from Paris and Riz was off somewhere probably with Jess or at the house reading. Lorelai sat in Luke's waiting to be served. It was hard to believe that in two days Rory would be starting her last year of high school and they hadn't really spent much time together that summer not even in the past two weeks. "LUKE!" Lorelai called out. Just the thought of Rory going back to school made her depressed because she knew next came Harvard.  
  
"What?" Luke grunted coming from the storage room.  
  
"I need more coffee!" she ordered.  
  
"NO!" Luke exclaimed, "You've already had three cups today."  
  
"Yeah, but that was this morning," Lorelai pointed out, "I need more!"  
  
"Have tea!" Luke suggested.  
  
"Blah!" Lorelai grimaced, "Lukey, gimmie coffee! You know you're going to give in anyway," Lorelai whined, "and I really need it. I just though of Rory going off to college." Luke gave in and slammed the coffee down on the counter. Lorelai's face brightened as she took a sip of it.  
  
"You happy now?" Luke wondered. Lorelai looked thoughtful for a second and began to say something, but he walked away before she could. Lorelai sighed and continued to drink the coffee.  
  
With Rory not talking to him Jess needed to distraction more than ever. He wasn't sure what Rory felt about him, but he could tell it was something. He tried to stop thinking about her yet the more he tried the more he did. Sarah was babbling on about how many cars she'd fixed or something. Jess looked down into her green eyes and sighed. They weren't piercing blue, as Rory's were they were green and her hair blonde. She was the farthest thing from being Rory. Pulling her close he kissed her just to get her to shut up. It was a long slow kiss, but Jess felt nothing there. There weren't sparks as there had been when he and Rory had kissed and he felt no chemistry whatsoever. "Why don't we ever go down to the bridge?" Sarah wondered as the walked on, "It's nice down there."  
  
"Yeah..." Jess just shrugged. They hadn't been down there because he hadn't wanted to bring her there. That was where he and Rory had first kissed, where they went when he won her basket. It felt like their special spot and he didn't want to kiss anyone but Rory down there. At the bridge things happened that were anything but ordinary.  
  
"Let's go," Sarah began to drag Jess down towards the bridge, but Jess held back.  
  
"Let's just go back to the diner," Jess suggested. Sarah shrugged dejectedly and followed Jess like a little lost puppy dog.  
  
Rory had avoided Jess at all costs these past two weeks. He stopped by to check up on Riz every day and Rory still went to the diner their Rory's words to him were narrowed to "Coffee please" and "thank you". It hurt her seeing Jess with Sarah more than it hurt breaking up with Dean. Rory understood why too. It was what her mother always told her about when she was a kid. It was a love that was hard to put into words. With Dean it was more like "puppy love". He had been her first boyfriends. With Jess it was different, she felt different about him. They weren't even "together" and she was in love.  
  
All the while Rory was thinking Paris was going on about what they had to do in two days time. Rory had completely zoned her out so Paris sighed dejectedly and went on writing things on a paper making a 'to-do list'. As she did this a man walked over to them. He looked about their age had brown hair and green eyes. Paris hardly noticed him. When he spoke both Rory and Paris looked over at him. "Hi," he said shyly as if he hadn't expected that reaction, "My name's Jamie."  
  
"That's nice," Paris articulated, "And what do you want."  
  
"Umm." he stammered. Rory noticed that he was a bit nervous and smiled.  
  
"I'm Rory," she introduced, "And you'll have to excuse Paris she has a bit of a social problem, she's seeking help." Paris glared at Rory and Jamie laughed nervously.  
  
"I was...uh.wondering if... maybe..." He tried.  
  
"What?" Paris exclaimed, "Can you get on with it so I can get back to work?"  
  
"If maybe you'd like to get dinner with me later," he finally said. Rory knew he was talking to Paris, but Paris obviously didn't.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer the man Rory?" Paris wondered impatiently.  
  
"Actually, I was asking you Paris," the boy corrected her.  
  
"Oh," Paris' voice suddenly changed, "...Alright." Jamie smiled and told Paris where to meet him. When he was gone Paris looked dazedly at Rory. Rory felt a pang of jealousy, now even Paris was going to have someone.  
  
"I've got to go," Rory began getting up, but Paris stopped her.  
  
"What do I wear?" she asked.  
  
"Clothes," Rory suggested. Paris rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that!" she exclaimed, "but WHAT?"  
  
"Wear what you wore to our first day of leadership in Washington," Rory told her, "That was nice. Just the shirt though and wear a skirt maybe and not our Chilton uniform skirt!" Paris nodded taking it all in. "Do you hair up nicely and put a little make up and you'll be fine. He asked you out because he liked you so don't worry." Rory could tell she was worrying though.  
  
"I don't know what we'll talk about," Paris threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know anything about him."  
  
"Don't worry," Rory assured her, "You'll do fine. Now, I've really got to go!"  
  
Lorelai was still sitting at Luke's when Jess and Sarah walked in. Lorelai fought the urge to go and be really mean to him, but only because she had promised Rory. Not long after they had entered and went into the back did Riz walk in. Sitting on the stool next to Lorelai opened up a book. "He's upstairs," she whispered.  
  
"With Blondie, I know," Riz didn't look up from her book, "I saw them earlier. God, I hate her!"  
  
"So do I," Lorelai agreed. Riz fell silent again and Lorelai finished off another cup of coffee and called for Luke.  
  
"No more," he said and took the cup away.  
  
"But.But." Lorelai stared after him her arms reached out.  
  
"No buts," Luke said cleaning the counted.  
  
"I'll die without it!" Lorelai exclaimed, "It's my elixir of life!" Luke looked at her curiously. "I watched 'Harry Potter' again," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Definitely no more coffee," Luke assured her. Lorelai pouted and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Jess had noticed Lorelai was in the diner when he entered, alone. No Rory in sight. Of course why would she be when she thought he loved Sarah. Jess rubbed his temples as Sarah went to 'freshen up'. He couldn't do this anymore. This girl was driving him crazy. For someone who works in a garage she was awfully keen on making sure she was clean. Jess was tired of her. She couldn't hold an intelligent conversation without switching topics every five seconds. There was no bantering about literature because she didn't read. Once you fell for a Gilmore you just couldn't go back. Look at Luke who was head over heels for Lorelai, or even himself with Rory. Rory. Just her name was enough to make his heart stop.  
  
What they had was anything but ordinary. 


	13. Just A Moment Alone

Ch 13 Just a Moment Alone  
  
It was Rory's first day back at Chilton and Lorelai heard the buzzing of the alarm already. Next to her Rory groaned and stirred awake. She lay watching her daughter yawn and slowly rise from the bed. Lorelai smiled, some things never change. Finally when Rory had cleared out of the room Lorelai got out of bed. Lorelai was proud of her daughter for not avoiding Luke's. The coffee would do them both good this morning.  
  
Once they were all ready for their day they headed out the door. Riz strolled a little further behind the bantering Gilmore girls. Every few second Lorelai would glance back and make sure that she hadn't disappeared. There was something about Riz made Lorelai feel she had to watch out for her. In the past two weeks Lorelai learned that she could trust Riz but something told her that she still could get herself into trouble. In a small town like this it could be tempting to cause some havoc. After it was what Jess had done and he had taken care of Riz practically her whole life.  
  
At Luke's they all took a seat by the door and ordered their breakfast. Half way through ordering Jess emerged from upstairs and Riz left the table. Lorelai watched her go from the corner of her eye. She was still upset with Jess for breaking her daughter's heart, even if it hadn't been intentional. Lorelai believed it had been though. That he had been playing with Rory's heart like a little puppet. "Lorelai," Luke snapped her back into reality, "You ordering anything?"  
  
"Coffee," Lorelai replied still distracted, "and how are the eggs today."  
  
"How would I know?" Luke asked.  
  
"Did you ask them how they were?" Lorelai wanted to know, drawing her attention back to reality.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then ask them," Lorelai insisted.  
  
"I'm not talking to eggs Lorelai," Luke sighed, "Just order."  
  
"Get Bert to talk to the eggs," Lorelai suggested, "I'm sure he'd be willing to."  
  
"No, I don't think Bert will get along with them," Rory joined in.  
  
"That's right," Lorelai remained thoughtful, "Maybe the spatula then."  
  
"Maybe..." Rory smiled, "Or the pan."  
  
"Why do you encourage her?" Luke wondered. Lorelai and Rory just grinned.  
  
"What about the pancakes?"  
  
"No, the pancakes didn't agree with you last time," Rory reminded her.  
  
"That's right," Lorelai remembered.  
  
"What'll it be?" Luke was growing impatient, "I have customers."  
  
"Toast," Lorelai ordered. Luke took it down and walked away. Lorelai and Rory burst into fits of giggles. Finally, both Luke and Riz returned and they began eating their breakfast.  
  
"Got to go," Rory said finally taking one last bite of her pancakes and kissing her mom on the cheek, "Be good."  
  
"I always am," Lorelai told her slyly. At this time Riz got up and joined Jess who was also ready to leave for school. Lorelai picked up her cup of coffee and moved over to the counter. "Hey Lu-uke," Lorelai called.  
  
"Don't you have to get to the Inn?" Luke mumbled as he took down another order.  
  
"No, I haven't had my usual consumption of coffee," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Get it at the Inn."  
  
"No, see I need to have three cup of coffee here," Lorelai began, "BEFORE I can drink any at the Inn." Luke poured her another cup of coffee. Lorelai quickly finished and held up her cup for more.  
  
"No, you got two now go to work."  
  
"Lukey," Lorelai whined, "I need three cups. Want me to spell it out? T-H-R- E-E cups."  
  
"Lorelai when they say spell it out they don't actually mean spell it out," Luke informed her.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai looked a little puzzled, "Well, too bad!" Luke shook his head defeated and poured another cup. "Luke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"The answer is no anyway."  
  
"How do you know it's really no? I mean I could be asking you something and you'd be missing out."  
  
"Fine. What?"  
  
"Take off your cap," Lorelai ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please." Lorelai proceeded to beg until Luke's patience ran short.  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go. To. Work." Luke demanded.  
  
"You can't kick me out," Lorelai was shocked.  
  
"I can refuse service to anyone. Now, out!" Luke pointed to the door. Lorelai glared and got up.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back," Lorelai warned, "and I won't be alone!"  
  
Luke sighed in relief. Finally, she was gone. The awkwardness had gotten better over the period of two weeks. Their conversations were almost like they used to be. Yet, Luke couldn't help but wonder if she ever thought about that kiss. He knew he did. He didn't know what had come over him that day, what led him to kiss her. All these years he had known her he loved her. Her heart belonged to someone else though. He just wished she could move past that.  
  
Lorelai stood outside the Inn for a moment before going in and just stood there breathing. This was the start of another school year. A year in which she would have to get used to the idea that Rory was going away to college and leaving her in Star's Hollow alone. It didn't help that at the exact moment she walked into the Inn Michel told her she had a telephone call. Answering the phone Lorelai was overcome by Chris' voice on the other end. She had taken great care in not talking to him since Rory's return. She hadn't even listened to the messages he'd left. "Hey," she sighed.  
  
"Lorelai, I need to tell you something," Chris sounded serious.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"First I need you to know that I love you." Lorelai didn't say anything. She just hoped what was coming next wasn't as bad as she felt.  
  
"Go on," she finally managed.  
  
"And secondly that Sherry and I have decided to get married because we think it's best for the baby."  
  
"OH," Lorelai's voice was mixed with surprise, sadness and hurt.  
  
"Will you tell Rory for me?" Chris wanted to know.  
  
"No," Lorelai replied, "I always do. When Rory was little and you'd say you were coming and didn't show up I vouched for you. When you found out Sherry was pregnant and had to go, I told Rory. Now, you're on your own." With that Lorelai slammed the phone down and walked towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michel asked looking up.  
  
"Taking just a moment alone," Lorelai replied bitterly and stepped out of the Inn again. People brushed passed her but Lorelai took no notice. This day didn't seem to be looking up for her, not one bit. Surprised as she was that Christopher Hayden was actually settling down she was hurt that he had said he loved her and more sad that he wasn't going to be with her. Just a moment alone, that was all she needed, Just a moment alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All right, I took this chapter to give us a little more insight into Lorelai's thoughts and to get her a little more closure between her and Chris because I felt that she was still holding on to the fact that they could be together. Don't think that he's gone just yet. You can't get rid of character that easily. They're all still going to make appearances to complicate life. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Things I'll Never Say

Ch 14 Things I'll never Say.  
  
Rory had gotten used to being vice-president, she had gotten used to staying after school almost every day and she had gotten used to mostly everything that had happened during the past few weeks. Yet, even during the month of school she still hadn't quite grasped the fact that Jess was with Sarah. She saw them ever day and the only time she avoided Luke's was he and Sarah were both there. Now, her eighteenth birthday was just eight days away and her mother was planning another one of her blow-outs.  
  
Walking mindlessly past Doose's Rory didn't notice Dean coming out from it, but she did notice Sarah and Jess walking directly towards her. Turning to enter the market she ran right into Dean who quickly steadied her before she fell. Jess and Sarah stopped right in front of the two. "Sorry," Rory mumbled looking down at her feet, "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"It's okay," Dean shrugged, "Be more careful." With a quick glare at Jess Dean went on his way.  
  
"Excuse me," she heard Sarah's high-pitched voice, "But you're still blocking our way." Rory sighed and stepped out of their path not even daring to look at Jess. It would hurt her just as much as it would've looking at Dean, if not more.  
  
Somehow she made it into Luke's and managed to find her mother at the counter. Lorelai looked much better than she had during the past few weeks. As much as Rory had tried to pry it out of her what was wrong her mother remained stubborn and refused to say anything. "What happened to you?" Lorelai asked looking over to her daughter.  
  
"I just got caught in the worst possible situation," Rory replied as Luke immediately poured her some coffee.  
  
"Do tell," Lorelai urged.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the street," Rory explained, "and who might I see coming in my direction."  
  
"The delinquent and his blonde," Lorelai said.  
  
"None other," Rory nodded, "So I turn to seek refuge in Doose's and bashed into Dean coming out."  
  
"Ouch." Rory sighed again taking a sip of her coffee. Her mother was right. It did hurt, a lot.  
  
"I'm going home," Rory stood up and picked up her bag, "Meet you there." Lorelai nodded.  
  
No sooner than Rory had opened the door did she hear the ringing of the telephone. "Hello?" she answered the phone.  
  
"Rory," her father's voice responded. Rory considered slamming down the phone seeing as she hadn't heard from him in quite some time.  
  
"Yes," she said instead.  
  
"I've been working up my courage to tell you this for a while," Chris said, "and, well I kind of hoped I wouldn't have to do this. It was hard enough telling your mother."  
  
"Is this bad news or good news?" Rory wondered.  
  
"Depends on the person getting the news," Chris responded, "Sherry and I have decided to get married."  
  
"Oh," Rory's voice was full of shock.  
  
"That was similar to your mother's answer."  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Rory was hurt, "I got to go. Bye." Rory hung up the phone and sat on the couch. "And the hits just keep on coming," she muttered to herself. She couldn't sit here anymore. Brushing her hair back in a pony tail Rory left and she didn't know exactly where she was going.  
  
Five minutes later Rory found herself at the bridge. Luckily enough for her Jess wasn't there. Which was a surprise to Rory of course because she knew this was the one place in Star's Hollow that Jess actually liked. She dangled her feet off the edge of bridge and looked down at the calm water. It was peaceful. It brought back a lot of memories though, all of them concerning Jess. Their first kiss at Sookie's wedding had been by the bridge, the kiss when she came back from Washington had been here and the picnic where Jess had ate that disgusting stuff had also been here. That picnic, in Rory's opinion, had been their first and only date. "Didn't think I'd see you here of all places," a voice above her said.  
  
"Careful, I'm seriously considering pushing you in right now," Rory said without turning around. She knew even before he spoke that Jess was there.  
  
"Yes, I do remember offering you that at our little picnic," Jess said sitting down.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"You can sit other places," Rory pointed out.  
  
"You don't own the bridge."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"Then, we're even." Rory glanced at Jess. He was looking out at the water, but still managed to catch her eye before she turned away.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Rory wondered, "With Sarah or Riz?"  
  
"There both...busy," Jess shrugged, "You sound a little stressed."  
  
"Well, a lot has happened today." Jess didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"It's over," he finally said.  
  
"Huh," Rory didn't quite understand.  
  
"I'm not with Sarah or 'Blondie' as Riz calls her anymore."  
  
"How come, I though you made an adorable couple," Rory lied, "Had you stayed together a little longer and you might have made couple of the year."  
  
"Honestly, she was driving me crazy," Jess confessed.  
  
"Love does that," Rory sounded a little bitter when she said that.  
  
"Now comes our little misunderstanding," Jess sighed, "I didn't love Sarah."  
  
"I distinctly remember you telling Riz that," the bitterness seemed to grow, "I can't believe you kissed me when you were with Sarah."  
  
"What goes around comes around."  
  
"So, what that was all payback?" Rory threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"Ah, the things I'll never say."  
  
"I really don't need this!" Rory exclaimed now standing, "My dad's getting married which explains my mother's behaviour a few weeks ago, I broke up with my long time first boyfriend to find out that the person I fell hard for is with someone else. Can you imagine Jess what it felt like to see you with her all the time? I can't even describe how I feel for you. Right now I'm just not in the mood for getting hurt anymore."  
  
"I can," Jess said also standing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can," Jess repeated in his usual way, "It's the same way I felt when you were with Frankenstein."  
  
"Dean," Rory corrected him.  
  
"I care for you," Jess said quietly as Rory walked away.  
  
"What?" she turned around.  
  
"I care for you," he said louder. Rory rushed over to him and kissed him. Finally, after they pulled apart they were both out of breath.  
  
"I can't." Rory tried to say, "I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?" Jess wanted to know.  
  
"I've been waited for two months for that," Rory explained, "But I'm afraid... I'm not ready yet...I don't want to rush into things. Let's wait."  
  
"I don't want to wait," Jess sighed, "I've been waiting." Yet, Jess knew he would wait. His feelings for Rory weren't like any other he had had with other girls. Once you fell for a Gilmore there was no turning back.  
  
"Please Jess," Rory begged, "I can't do this right now. Let's just try to act normal, please."  
  
"So, have you given Hemmingway a shot?" Jess asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said act normal," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Right," Rory smiled a little, "I've got to run home. See you tomorrow Dodger."  
  
"Bye." Rory walked home. She wasn't ready. Right now she was too afraid of hurt. A lot of hurt had been going around lately caused by so many different parties. Just knowing that Jess felt the same way about her was enough for now. She needed a little more time. How much, she still didn't know only her heart would be able to tell her when she was ready.  
  
"What's up?" Riz asked when Rory got home.  
  
"Nothing much," Rory replied, "My dad called." Lorelai suddenly appeared from the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"How are you feeling about it?" Lorelai wondered and Rory saw the pain that had been inflicted upon her mother and she felt it too. Finally, Rory was able to cry about it.  
  
"Ah, the things I'll never say," she whispered to her mother what Jess had said to her not long ago. It seemed to suit the situation that they were in. During this Riz quietly snuck out to see Jess. During the two months or so she'd lived with the two she knew when they needed time alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope I did the right thing there. I couldn't go and just shove Rory and Jess into a relationship, it didn't feel right yet but I needed to get some romantic interaction between the two and that seemed the right way to go. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. I would much appreciate your feedback on this. So, you know what to do. Thank you so much for reading and I'm working on the next chapter as you read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Birthday Girl

Ch 15 The Birthday Girl  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," Lorelai sang, "Happy Birthday mycoffeeobsessedsleepingdaughter, happy birthday to you!"  
  
"Real original mom," Rory groaned waking up.  
  
"Honey, it's your birthday!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Get up!"  
  
"I need coffee," Rory muttered.  
  
"You're getting more and more like me every year," Lorelai smiled proudly.  
  
"Poor Luke," Rory laughed, "Both of us haggling him for coffee. Except one of us has a crush on him."  
  
"EW! Rory!" Lorelai pretended to look disgusted.  
  
"I'm not talking about me!"  
  
"Okay, how many times do I have to tell you?" Lorelai scolded.  
  
"Right, it's not a crush you're in love," Rory laughed and raced to the bathroom before Lorelai could say anything.  
  
"I am not in love with Luke!" Lorelai protested entering the hall.  
  
"Good to know," a voice behind Lorelai said. Spinning around Lorelai nearly fell but Chris steadied her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, still shocked.  
  
"Well, it is Rory's birthday and I haven't been able to get a hold of either of you in eight days," Christopher explained.  
  
"What about Sherry?" Lorelai asked, "And who let you in?"  
  
"Sherry is at home," Chris replied, "and some girl let me in. I have no clue who she was but I think I woke her up. She was a bit grumpy."  
  
"Well, who wouldn't be at five thirty in the morning?" Riz said coming up.  
  
"You let him in without knowing who he was?"  
  
"It's Star's Hollow, the only delinquent we got is Jess," Riz pointed out, "And even I know that Jess wouldn't knock on the door he'd actually break in. He did it numerous times in New York. Besides, the key is in the turtle anyway."  
  
"Right," Lorelai shrugged, "Well, I guess I should introduce you guys. Riz this is Rory's father Christopher. Chris this is Rory and Jess' friend Charisma who's staying with us."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Chris said holding out his hand, "Charisma, that's a strange name."  
  
"Chris, that's a common name," Riz said brushing past, "I'm going to Luke's."  
  
"Delightful isn't she?" Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Highly," Chris watched her go, "So, where's the birthday girl?"  
  
"Getting dressed," Lorelai replied descending the stairs and entering the kitchen, "Damn coffee machine." Lorelai was pressing all the buttons but nothing was happening.  
  
"Mom, you better not break Charley again," Rory entered all dressed in her Chilton uniform. Rory stopped short when she saw Chris standing there.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Chris greeted.  
  
"Dad." Rory said slowly eyeing him closely, "What are you doing here."  
  
"I came to wish you happy birthday," Chris responded.  
  
"A telephone call would've done fine," Rory said coldly, "I'm going to get breakfast." With that Rory left.  
  
"And more and more like me," Lorelai sighed.  
  
Rory entered the diner in a huff and sat next to Riz who was already eating her pancakes. Both Jess and Riz stopped their conversation to look over at Rory. "Quit looking and get me coffee," Rory snapped.  
  
"Alright," Jess held up his hands and went to work. As he was pouring her coffee he leaned in and whispered, "Happy Birthday." A small smile appeared on Rory face as she watched Jess walk back to put the pot down. Luke appeared from the back and set down a tray of pancakes and French toast in front of Rory.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks Luke," Rory's smile broadened but the sadness remained in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked. Rory knew that Luke had seen the sadness he was trying to desperately to hide, they all had.  
  
"My dad's in town," Rory replied, "When we woke up this morning he was there."  
  
Riz murmured to Jess, "I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked.  
  
"I kind of let him in the house," Riz confessed, "It's was five-thirty and I only fell asleep at three. Seriously who knocks on a door at that time of day?"  
  
"Understandable," Jess said refilling her cup, "I've seen you at five thirty in the morning after you get two hours of sleep. It isn't pretty." Riz just glared at Jess.  
  
The four of them said a few words while Jess and Luke scurried around now and then serving the other customers. Rory seemed to have brightened up a bit with the pancakes and coffee. Finishing up her second cup Rory got a third to go and picked up her bag. "I'm going to get a head start to the bus stop," Rory informed them, "I can read a little before it arrives."  
  
"Breakfast is on the house," Luke told her.  
  
"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled appreciatively and began off. She ran into Lorelai and Chris walking into the diner. Her mother didn't look all too happy but perked up when she saw Rory.  
  
"My saviour!" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry mom, school." Lorelai scowled as her daughter walked off. Chris had decided that he would join her for breakfast so that they could have a chance to discuss what was on his mind. They entered the diner and sat down at the usual table. Lorelai called for some coffee and Luke delivered it to her and took down their order not forgetting to give Chris an angry look.  
  
"I'm not too popular around here am I?" Chris wondered.  
  
"Depends on who you're talking about," Lorelai replied taking a gulp of the wonderful cup of Luke's coffee.  
  
"Well," Chris began, "There's Luke and that other guy behind the counter."  
  
"Jess?" Lorelai asked, "That little punk doesn't like anyone."  
  
"Wait a second," a light bulb went off in Chris' head at the name Jess, "That's the little punk that hurt our daughter's arm? Why I ought to."  
  
"Whoa there soldier," Lorelai grabbed Chris' arm without thinking, "As much as I'd like to see you rough Jess up a little Rory would never forgive you. She really likes that guy."  
  
"What about Dean."  
  
"You've been away too long," Lorelai shook her head; "Dean and Rory broke up. Now, back to business because I really don't want you to be here when you've clearly made you choice and I've got things to do. So, just tell me why you came all the way out here on a work day when you could've called."  
  
"I don't know if I'm making the right choice," Chris confided.  
  
"Don't do this," Lorelai warned, "I gave you the option of working a long distance relationship and you refused. So, don't come here telling me you've reconsidered after not long ago you said you were getting married. I can't handle this and neither can Rory."  
  
"Lor, I don't love Sherry, I love you."  
  
"Chris, please, please leave before this gets any worse," Lorelai begged, "We gave this a shot and now Sherry is pregnant. Rory was disappointed enough after you first left I can't go and do this to her again." Chris nodded and kissed her goodbye before walking out of the diner and out of Star's Hollow for a long, long time. Lorelai watched him go. The sadness hung in her heart but she knew she had done the right thing. She had hoped all her life for the chance of her and Chris but now it was time to move on and go on to other possibilities. Lorelai glanced at Luke and wondered if there ever might be a chance for the two of them to work out once she got over Chris.  
  
Madeline and Louis wished Rory happy birthday the minute they saw her. Other students wondered whether she was having another birthday party. That day at lunch though Paris came up and sat at her table and wished her happy birthday. "Thanks," Rory responded. Paris, having obviously accomplished what she was out to do began to leave. "Paris!" Rory called after her and Paris turned around, "My mom's having this party tonight and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come."  
  
"It's a school night," Paris remarked.  
  
"Yeah but knowing my mother's parties Taylor will probably shut it down around eleven," Rory explained, "And if you felt like it you could stay over. Although, you'd have to sleep on the couch because Riz is in my room and I'm staying with my mother but it should be fun."  
  
"I don't know," Paris said slowly, "I'll have to call home and check."  
  
"Alright," Rory nodded, "Let me know tonight before I leave."  
  
Things were settled and Paris confirmed that she would be allowed to stay. Rory called her mother to let her know that tonight they would have Paris and her mother groaned, "Haven't you had enough of Paris?"  
  
"Mom," Rory told the phone, "Be nice. I even told Paris to call Jamie and invite him so they could have some time together. He agreed to drive down so Paris is going to be happy Paris and besides don't you want to see the guy who's crazy enough to date her."  
  
"Alright," Lorelai sighed into the receiver, "For you my birthday girl I'll do anything."  
  
"Bye mom," Rory hung up the phone and wondered what her mother had done with her father and whether he would still be around. The drive to Stars Hollow was a quiet one and Paris didn't even bring up anything about what they were going to do for Chilton next. They arrived at the Gilmore residence to find Riz outside on the porch swing.  
  
"Thank god!" Riz sprung off the swing, "You've got a key right?"  
  
"What about the one under the turtle?" Rory asked.  
  
"I used it this morning at lunch and forgot to put it back," Riz confessed.  
  
"I've got a key," Rory said unlocking the door, "By the way Riz, this is Paris and vice versa." Riz nodded in acknowledgement and followed them into the house. Grabbing a book and the key off the coffee table she headed back out.  
  
"I just needed to bring this to Jess," Riz held up the book to show Rory, "I borrowed it from him the other day and should bring it back." Rory shrugged and watched her go while she and Paris moved into the kitchen to start their homework.  
  
"I need to go to Luke's," Rory groaned halfway through, "I need coffee."  
  
"You've got a coffee-maker right there," Paris pointed out.  
  
"My coffee isn't as good as Luke's," Rory explained, "Come on we'll go and take the coffee out."  
  
"Fine," Paris gave in, "But we better finish out work before the party starts and Jamie comes." Rory smiled. Jamie and Paris had been together for quite some time and Paris seemed to glow ever time anyone mentioned his name.  
  
They returned to the house from Luke's with just enough time to finish their work before everyone started to arrive for the party. Both girls shoved their bags into Rory's room or now known as Riz's quarters for as long as she stayed. Jamie was the first one to arrive. "Happy Birthday Rory," he greeted and then turned to Paris giving her a kiss. Paris blushed and Rory smiled. Blushing was something that you usually didn't see Paris Gellar doing. Her mother was in the kitchen and Sookie and Jackson arrived that very second and hurried there.  
  
Emily and Richard were the last ones to arrive. Rory had called them at the beginning of the week to invite them without discussing with her mother beforehand. At first Lorelai had been a little upset when she found out but eventually calmed down and agreed that it was alright seeing as Rory wanted them there. Rory looked around the room at all the guests. Ms. Patty and Babette were in one corner gossiping. Kirk was talking with Taylor and Riz and Jess were nearby plotting something or other. Lane rushed up to Rory just then. "Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Rory, I want you to meet Dave," Lane gushed, "Dave this is my very best friend Rory."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she smiled. Dave was tall and had light brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Rory and shook her hand. Then he whispered something to Lane and walked off.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's really cute," Rory told her friend, "Are you planning on introducing him to your mother?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lane asked, "What would my mother think of him. He's not Korean and he plays in a band."  
  
"You play in a band too," Rory pointed out.  
  
"My mother doesn't know that."  
  
"Remember what happened with Henry?"  
  
"That's true," Lane nodded thoughtful, "But my mother will not only ground me but lock me up in the house and maybe even kill him in the process. I like Dave too much to do that to him." Rory nodded and watched Lane rush off to find Dave and began looking around the room again. Paris was talking with her grandfather and then she spotted Luke. Her grandmother was there talking to him and he looked rather uncomfortable. Rory approached the two.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory said, "I think my mom's looking for you in the kitchen." Luke caught on quickly and nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll go see what she needs," he said getting up, "Nice talking to you Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Emily inquired.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sending Luke off to you mother like that."  
  
"Grandma I don't think anything's going to happen," Rory proclaimed, "Luke's one of my mom's friends and besides mom is just getting over dad."  
  
"What do you mean?" Emily enquired. Rory hit herself for letting that spill.  
  
"Dad's getting married to Sherry," Rory informed, "She's pregnant and Dad's trying to do the right thing."  
  
"Well then," her grandmother looked a little agitated, "I don't understand why I haven't heard of this before."  
  
"Mom was a bit depressed about it and didn't want to talk," Rory asserted.  
  
"Well, how's that young man you were dating?" Emily quickly changed the subject, "I don't see him any where around."  
  
"We broke up," Rory sighed quietly, "I, um, I'll be right back." Rory moved towards the front door and sat outside on the porch and sighed. This whole day seemed quite long. A minute or so later Jess came and joined her.  
  
"Great party you've got going on."  
  
"Yeah," Rory murmured, "Where'd Riz go?"  
  
"When I left her she was talking to your grandmother," Jess replied.  
  
"You should go back in there," Rory advised, "Riz has a tendency of shocking Emily Gilmore with her witty remarks."  
  
"Well, she learnt from the best."  
  
"I'll bet." Lorelai then appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Rory, honey can you come in Sookie wants to bring out the cake," Lorelai grinned, "It's filled with coffee goodness and for those who don't like coffee the other half is chocolate." Rory jumped off the swing and turned to Jess. He nodded and followed her in. Mostly everyone around sang and Rory blew out her eighteen candles and cut the cake. Almost immediately after the cake and gifts her grandparents decided to go. "We'll see you on Friday," Emily demanded as they were going out the door, "Happy Birthday Rory."  
  
"Well, that was a record," Lorelai sighed, "They stayed longer than last time but still left upset."  
  
"Well I kind of let slip about dad," Rory informed.  
  
"You didn't." Rory told her mother that indeed she did. The party last a little longer and soon everyone had left except Paris, Jamie, Lane and Dave.  
  
"Well, I better get Lane home," Dave said getting off the couch, "Nice meeting you Rory and happy birthday."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Lane assured her.  
  
"Bye!" Rory waved.  
  
"I better go too," Jamie articulated, "It'll take me a while to get back to Hartford. Paris you sure you don't want a lift home?"  
  
"I probably should," Paris got up, "I have some things I need for tomorrow. Bye Rory." Then they were all gone and Lorelai, Rory and Riz looked at each other. They were still wired and there was no way they were getting any sleep for another hour or so.  
  
"I'm going to read," Riz declared leaving the room and the two Gilmore girls.  
  
"What happened to dad?" Rory asked once Riz was gone.  
  
"He went home this morning," Lorelai explained, "He told me he didn't know if he was making the right choice and I told him I couldn't do this and told him to leave."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I also stopped him from roughing Jess up. He would've done it too I'm sure."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't let him."  
  
"Would you have forgiven me if I hadn't?"  
  
"Not for a while."  
  
"I figured and I really want you to talk to me so I stopped him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now, if I'm not mistaken you have Chilton to go to tomorrow. So force yourself to sleep if you have to."  
  
"What about you?" Rory solicited.  
  
"Me?" Lorelai shrugged, "I've got things to think about."  
  
"Well don't think to hard," Rory warned, "And don't stay up tonight."  
  
"Yes mother," Lorelai laughed, "Good night angel."  
  
"Good night mom."  
  
"And then there was one," Lorelai whispered to herself when Rory left. She smiled to herself and thought back to eighteen years ago when she was sixteen holding her new born baby girl Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, Rory, her little angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, this is officially my longest chapter. I had a really hard time writing this chapter so I hope the final outcome is good and I won't hate myself for posting this. The chapter did run a little longer than I expected it too when I first set out to write about Rory's eighteenth birthday. So, please review if you liked it and review if you didn't and tell me what you didn't like so I can edit it and fix it up to make it better because I'm looking to please you guys. So, in order for you to be happy you need to tell me what you want. Review! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Step Up

Ch 16 Step Up  
  
Yawning and stretching Rory realized that she had slept on the couch. She was curled up and the book she had been reading had fallen to the floor at some point during the night. Rory sighed. Throughout all this time, from that day on the bridge to her birthday she still didn't understand why she wasn't with Jess. She knew the way she felt for him, knew that she had been longing for him since, well she wasn't quite sure since when and now that nothing was holding either of them back she still couldn't dive into the waiting relationship. She wasn't sure how patient Jess would be in waiting for her to come around. He had found a girlfriend probably a week after she had left for Washington which she thought proved he wasn't patient. Yet, her mind and heart were still waging a war against each other and refused to cooperate.  
  
Lorelai sat up in bed and noticed that the side Rory had occupied since Riz had been residing with them was empty. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and slipped her fluffy pink slippers on her feet. Coffee, of course was the first thing that came to her mind right then and there. Her next thought was a slightly more depressing one though. It had been two weeks since she had last head or saw Chris. Lorelai wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. She just decided not to think of it. There were other things for her to think about but all of them led back to Chris one way or another whether they were linked or not. Her growing feelings for Luke and her ever-present feelings for Chris were often on her mind though. Luke, there had always been something there in her eyes. There little playful banter, his concern for her and Rory she always felt something for him but even when she had been jealous of Rachel she hadn't quite realized why. Life was complicated, too complicated.  
  
Jess lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. It goes without saying what was on his mind. It was the only thing that went through his mind every minute of everyday. Rory Gilmore, he couldn't understand how he could posses this many feeling for one person. He had loved her since first sight and he, Jess Mariano never fell in love. He hated her for not being ready, for making him wait. He had been waiting for her since the moment he set eyes on her. He had wanted to be the one she shared ever waking moment with. He had abandoned everything he had every known for her just to wait. She had come to New York to visit him and Jess had thought there had been something there and then the kiss. Well, that kiss was most possible the best kiss he had ever received in his life, heck it was the best kiss. Jess knew he would wait for her; he would always wait for her.  
  
Luke was in the diner physically, but mentally he was off in a world where he woke up with Lorelai Gilmore. Never had he displayed his feeling for her publicly to the town, or to Lorelai herself except for that one time. Yet, despite all his efforts to have only platonic feelings for her it wasn't possible and even though he thought he hid his feelings for her pretty well the whole town seemed to know about them. Luke Danes was transparent and he knew it. Rachel had seen it and even Jess; his rebel nephew had seen it. Luke remembered the first time they ever came into the diner. That had been it for Luke and over the years when he had become her friend instead of just her coffee supplier Luke knew she would be the end of him. When she brought Max Medina in and Christopher, Luke didn't know how he was able to control himself. Even today, he wished he could hurt both of them, especially Chris. Sometimes Luke wondered what would've happened if Lorelai had married Max. Things would certainly have been different. He stopped pondering on that and returned to his daily tasks.  
  
Lane couldn't help but wonder if things in Star's Hollow would ever be the same. She worried about Rory and how her feelings for Jess would affect their friendship. Things with Dean certainly had. Lane, she had liked Dean until he became possessive way too possessive. Lane had seen right away things wouldn't work out between the two. She saw how Rory continued to pull away from him and into the wrath of Jess. As much as she thought Jess would hurt Rory, she had to admit he was a good change from Dean. She couldn't trust him though maybe because she didn't know him well enough. Amongst all those things Lane wondered how her relationship with Dave was going to work. Right now he didn't seem to care that she wouldn't tell her mother but soon who knows how that could change. Dave was into a lot of music Lane was in. Lane had mastered the drums quickly and when Dave and the guys found her and asked her to join the band she was ecstatic. She would have to tell her mother everything soon. She wanted to go to college learn all about music but that would involve letting her mother know what she had been up to lately. Lane Kim couldn't be kept under her mother's rules forever. Rising from bed Lane knew that some day soon she would have to tell no matter the consequences. They were all in too deep in Lane's opinion and there was no getting out.  
  
Rory smoothed out her skirt and tied her shoes. She was ready for another day at Chilton. What would happen next was beyond her. Hardly anything surprised her now though. Rory was used to Paris' to-do list, Madeline and Louise's gossip and anything else that the fellow Chiltonites came up with. She worked hard on school and began filling out college applications. Yet as she did all this she was still in a daze. He mother tumbled down the stairs now and Rory shook her head and handed a cup of coffee to Lorelai, who gratefully took it. "Ah, dah-ling daughter," Lorelai breathed in the sweet aroma of the coffee, "How well I've taught you."  
  
"Yes you have," Rory nodded. Lorelai took another long sip of her coffee and placed it on the table.  
  
"I'll be right back." Rory nodded again at her mother's comment sat down to wait going over last night's work. She looked up as a very disgruntled Riz entered the room.  
  
"I hate mornings," the girl groaned. Her hair all askew and Rory smiled.  
  
"There's more coffee in the kitchen," Rory informed her. The fifteen year old nodded and turned back into the kitchen only to return a few seconds later.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Are you sure your entitled to so early?" Rory joked.  
  
"Why aren't you with Jess?"  
  
"I'm just not ready."  
  
"Are you not ready or are you just afraid to take a risk?" Riz asked bitterly, "Are you afraid Jess is going to break you or something? Rory open your eyes. That boy is in love with you and I may be fifteen but I know Jess and he doesn't fall in love. Live a little Rory and love him back. The way he's never been loved before. Love doesn't sit around and wait and if you're waiting to be ready I might as well warn you. No one's ever ready for love. So step up and take the plate, do what you know is right."  
  
Riz's bitterness had caught Rory by surprise. Rory chose not to reply and instead moved towards the front door. "Mom! Hurry up I'm hungry and need to get to school," Rory shouted up the stairs but Riz's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"I'm ready," her mother's response came.  
  
"Let's go then," Rory pushed everything to the back of her mind.  
  
"Okie Dokie!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I needed to get into their heads and maybe slow this down a little because I was almost out of ideas until I started writing this. I'm happy that I got a little Lane in there because problems are also starting for her and well, I think I haven't given Lane enough credit in this story. Anyway, tell me what you think about this and if anything needs to be changed completely or altered in anyway. I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. I'm With You

Ch 17 I'm With You  
  
Rain in October is a rare thing; it's mostly snowing at that point of the year. That's why when Rory Gilmore walked out of Chilton that afternoon she was glowing. More than any weather condition Rory loved the rain. She loved the wetness and just getting wet. It had been like that for the longest time. She remembered the day she first fell in love with the rain. She had been five and it was in their shack outside the Inn. Her mother had run into the Inn and told her to stay put. Normally, Rory would have listened but that day she just wanted to play. She remembered how she had been dancing when her mother came back and saw her soaked but the two of them stayed out a little longer by her persistence. The rain always brought back good memories for Rory.  
  
Walking through the streets of Star's Hollow Jess seemed to be the only one without and umbrella. He had left Luke and Riz waiting at the diner the minute he saw the rain. No one quite understood his love for the rain. Not even Riz who had joined him on so many wet walks through the streets of New York. The rain soothed him. It was during the rain that he felt safe. During the rain back in New York not many of the "gang" went out. So, he was sure not to get in a fight or have to "baby-sit". It was during the rain that things were truly at peace. Besides all the New Yorkers bustling around using newspapers to cover them as they tried to find shelter from the rain it was soothing, quiet.  
  
Rory stepped off the bus and onto the wet streets of Star's Hollow. The rain made puddles throughout the street and the town was surprisingly empty. Then again she knew she was the only one crazy enough to go out at all. Her mother would be at Luke's by now and Lane at home but she really didn't want to go inside. The rain was her shelter and she knew exactly where she wanted to go.  
  
Jess could only think of one thing to make the rain even better. Actually there were two things but one could be accomplished easier than the other. He stepped onto the bridge and lay down on it letting the rain tumble onto him. Soaking through his clothes but he didn't care. Wet or not he would just lie there. Jess was oblivious to the fact that someone had just joined him on the bridge. In the rain he put all his guards down and his senses weren't alert. The rain was his shelter.  
  
Rory smiled as she looked down at his wet figure from the edge of the bridge. As soon as she had stepped on and seen how peaceful he was she hadn't wanted to go any further. She hadn't wanted to disturb the trance he was in. She smiled nonetheless though. Rory Gilmore knew by the look on his face that the rain was yet another thing they shared the love of. "Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day," she finally murmured almost inaudibly.  
  
Jess snapped up when he realized someone was there. It was more the fact of who it was that surprised Jess and he knew without looking that it was Rory. No one could mistake the voice of Rory Gilmore, least of all him. He stood up slowly his wet face now more Jess-like than ever. "Well look what the cat dragged out."  
  
"And so he is caught," Rory shook her head still smiling.  
  
"Caught at what may I ask?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," Rory scolded, "I know what I saw."  
  
"Or do you?"  
  
"You," she pointed at Jess stepping forward, "Were letting your inner child out."  
  
"Was I really?"  
  
"Yes you were," Rory frowned at his persistence to be mocking.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry," Jess smirked.  
  
"What are you out in the rain for anyway?"  
  
"Felt like it,"  
  
"You're too general."  
  
"Would you rather I just say nothing at all?"  
  
"No," Rory notified. They were silent for a few seconds and Jess sat down on the soaking bridge and ran his hands through his sopping hair. Rory noticing this action joined him. The silence was rather comforting yet despairing for Rory because as she glanced over at Jess Riz's words from that morning ran through her head and she suddenly realized the truth. "I'm ready," she whispered. The whisper itself wasn't really directed to Jess or anyone in particular. I was just the general realization of the truth. She was ready and she vociferated this fact again, louder and with more excitement and happiness, "I'm ready!"  
  
Jess stared at her in confusion as a strange smile appeared on her face. He didn't quite understand her last confession though he could only hope for the true meaning of it. He watched Rory jump up from her position and twirl. A small smirk crept onto his face as he watched Rory. Finally, he stood up and put his hands on her waist to stop her before she tumbled into the water. Not that it would make a difference because of the rain they were both drenched already. Their eyes locked and he looked at those piercing blue eyes for an answer. Rory nodded her grin still wide and whispered a third time those two wonderful words, "I'm ready." They kissed, the rain seemingly pouring down harder as they did so, trickling down their young faces. They parted for air and this time neither of them left, instead they looked into each other's faces glistening with rain and embraced again. The October air was chilly and when they parted again Jess took Rory's hand and guided her off the bridge and back to Luke's for a steaming cup of coffee. Where he knew her mother was waiting.  
  
Entering Luke's Rory immediately felt the warmth. When the bells on the door chimed she hardly noticed the crowd and how they all turned to stare at the two walking hand in hand dripping water all over the dry floor. She didn't notice the confused look of the townspeople or the infuriating look of Dean all she saw was Jess. Her hand dropped to her side and she kept her eyes on him. She watched as he slowly slipped the steamy cup of coffee across the counter for her. Her smile overtook her once again as she accepted the cup and took a sip, he eyes still not leaving him. "Mind explaining all this?" Lorelai's voice boomed in her mind.  
  
"Huh?" Rory snapped back from her trance and peered at her mother and Riz. They both wore very different expressions. Lorelai looked worried and concerned but Riz just looked amused.  
  
"Rory you're wet, came walking in here with an equally wet Jess and have a love struck look on your face," Lorelai said, "Now don't try telling me nothing's up because I know you'd be lying. Either something happened between you and Jess or you've gone loony."  
  
"I'm ready," was all Rory could say. Lorelai's expression resembled Jess' only moment ago, one of utter confusion. Lorelai turned where Jess had stood only moments earlier. She figured he had retreated to get some drier clothes on.  
  
"You'll need to elaborate," Lorelai informed her daughter.  
  
"I'm with Jess." At this news the whole diner shushed so you could hear a pin drop. Ms. Patty quickly rushed out of the diner to inform the rest of the town, Luke dropped an entire plate of food, Dean's chair threw back in utter rage and Jess returned from upstairs just as the whole diner began interrogating Rory and throwing irritated looks that seemed more infuriating than usual. Jess knew what had caused the uproar but he didn't pay attention to them. He hardly even noticed that there was anyone there but Rory. She seemed like the only one in the room and when she mouthed the words 'I'm with you' she sent him reeling. Something no other girl in the universe could do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I love this chapter! I hope I did this right though. Those of you who wanted more Jess got it and well this relationship thing really needs to happen but keep this in mind it's still not over yet. Also, the rain is my favourite weather condition. I've read some other Literati based fics that include rain and I decided to fit that in somewhere because it works for me. I've also had the picture of Rory and Jess kissing in the rain and I needed to stick that in and here's the best part to do so! So do you like? Please tell me because I could change it if not. Another little thing is Rory is Lorelai the third because Richard's mother is Lorelai as well. The middle name doesn't count. Anyway, thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Losing Grip

Ch 18 Losing Grip  
  
Lorelai stood frozen in the diner at the center of the riot. Thunder began to rumble and lightening tore threw the dark sky. Lorelai could not take her eyes off of her daughter. Rory was smiling at Jess and was mouthing something off to him still dripping from being out in the rain. Lorelai had suspected something when they came in together, but she hadn't been prepared. Not for this. She had come to accept Rory's feelings for Jess, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. Finally, Lorelai was able to tear her gaze away from the couple and look around at her surrounding. Ms. Patty had returned Babette, Morey, Lane, Sookie, Jackson and even Michel accompanied her now. The tiny diner was crammed with most of the town. Dean was standing off to the corner red-faced and fists clenched tightly. Her eyes finally fell upon Luke who then caught her eye. He was just as shocked as she.  
  
Luke stood in the shattered glass of the plate hardly aware that he had even dropped it. Jess and Rory were together. He could kill Jess now. He didn't trust the kid not to hurt her even if he did love her. He caught Lorelai staring at him and saw the panic in her eyes. He took a deep breath and adjusted his baseball cap. He looked at the two who were standing feet apart from each other just smiling; it was more like smirking for Jess. What was he to do now? He was happy that Jess had found Rory and that she would keep him out of trouble, but he knew Lorelai would kill him if Jess hurt Rory in the slightest. He didn't want to fight with her again, not after the last time.  
  
Rory ignored the crowd who were whispering to each other through the diner. She ignored the angry looks Dean gave her. She ignored her mother's and Luke's penetrating stares. She knew the reaction the town would have. She knew that they would not be happy, but all that mattered to her was that she was happy. She needed to get out of the diner. At least half the town was there. She grabbed Jess' hand and her mother's umbrella and ran out of the diner and towards the Gilmore residence.  
  
Jess was surprised when Rory grabbed him but followed her just the same. He too wanted to get out of the diner. He too wanted to get away from the looks of fellow townspeople that were hard to ignore. So, they went out back into the rain but this time with an umbrella. They went back out and towards the Gilmore residence. He smiled as Rory opened the umbrella and pulled him close so they both fit under it. Jess stopped her when they about a block away from the diner and kissed her. "I've been waiting for that," she had whispered to him when they continued on their way.  
  
Lane stared at the door of the diner. So, it was true what had been spread throughout the town. It was true what Dean had called and told her. Jess and Rory had gotten together. Lane bit her lip and wondered what now? How would this affect her friendship with Rory? She saw Riz on the stool in the diner, grinning. Lane watched as she slipped off the stool and made her way towards her. "Come with me," Riz whispered, "We put our heads together and we'll find them."  
  
"Okay," Lane nodded and followed Riz out of the diner. She didn't know Riz all too well but Lane trusted that they would find them. After all Riz did know Jess pretty well, and she Rory.  
  
Lorelai watched Lane and Riz leave in curiosity. Where were they planning on going? By now the whole town was pushing and shoving, it had taken them a while to notice that Jess and Rory had snuck out while they whispered and waited for someone to say something. Lorelai knew this was just the beginning of what might be to come. Jess and Rory would be watched like hawks by the whole town. Sookie, Jackson and Michel approached her once everyone had gone out in search of the new couple. "How are you holding up?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I'm shocked," was all Lorelai could think of for an answer.  
  
"There was no fight," Michel whined, "I came here to see an American diner fight!"  
  
"Of course there was no fight," Lorelai sighed, "we were all too shocked to say anything. I mean it's all so...sudden."  
  
"I'm sorry about this Lorelai," Luke came over apologizing, "I didn't mean for this all to happen."  
  
"You didn't mean for what to happen Luke? You didn't mean for Rory to fall in love with Jess?" Lorelai asked a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Oh, there's going to be fight!" Michel clapped.  
  
"There's not!" Lorelai assured Michel, "Luke it's not you fault but if Jess so much as hurts a hair on Rory again I will kill him. At least I warned you." Luke nodded in understanding.  
  
Rory pulled on a dry shirt and wringed the water from her hair and tied it up smiling. Jess was waiting for her in the living room; Jess Mariano was waiting for her. When she left the room they would be going to hide where no one would be able to find them. Where the town couldn't bother them with questions or follow them. They were counting on it, Rory was counting on it. She didn't want to deal with her mother and the town about her relationship with Jess. They wouldn't understand. No could understand how Jess made her feel.  
  
Jess sat in the kitchen of the Gilmore residence and saw it from a new perspective. He was no longer here to try and win over the heart of the one person in this town who accepted him; he had won her heart over. Or was it the other way around? The door to Rory's room creaked open and Jess' attention was drawn to it immediately as the radiant Rory Gilmore stepped out her wet hair pulled back. Jess carefully slid the chair back into its place under the table and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. "Ready to go?" he asked. Rory nodded and grabbed her umbrella and coat.  
  
Lane held up her huge black umbrella that covered both her and Riz. They were at the bridge and no sign of Rory and Jess. Of course this had been the first place they looked. Lane sighed. She had known Rory forever and wanted to make sure things would still be alright between them. After a while with Dean they hadn't been and Lane didn't want her and Rory's friendship to suffer again due to a change of boyfriends. "My turn," Lane said as they walked away from the bridge, "It's not so much the first place I'd check but I doubt the town will be actually looking there."  
  
"Starting at the bottom of the list," Riz said in a nearly amused manner, "Well, lead the way Miss. Kim."  
  
Rory smiled at the warmth of the tool-shed. She hadn't been here in a long time. Her mother might think to look here, but the rest of the town she doubted would. The small shed behind the diner that had once served as a home to Rory brought back fun memories with her and her mom. The rest of the inhabitants of Star's Hollow would probably think that a tool-shed would be too obvious and not romantic enough to hide in for two new young lovers. She turned and saw Jess seated on the floor against the wall, knees drawn up, hands on his side and his head tilted a little watching her. Traces of a smile were visible and his chiselled features. Her smile broadened and she as well tilted her head and watched him.  
  
Worry flooded through Jess and he watched Rory who decided to play a little game and watch him as well. He was afraid to hurt her. He remembered how she had been panic stricken when she had lost Dean's bracelet because Dean would get angry at her. He did not want to be the jealous, possessive boyfriends who would not even let her talk to a boy she was friends with. He never wanted to see her face streaked with tears, because of him. Rory was precious and he didn't want her taken away. She was his light in the dark, his rainbow after the rain. He wouldn't hurt her. He didn't want to. Wriggling his eyebrow in his Jess-like way he motioned for Rory to join him, and she did. Wrapping his arms around her again Jess knew he would never tire of it. He would never, could never tire of her. "Why did you come back to Stars Hollow?" Rory whispered.  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"That wasn't an answer," Rory argued.  
  
"Stars Hollow has something you can't find in New York."  
  
"Really and what might that be?"  
  
"You, Rory," Jess replied. Rory beamed and sat up turning around and pulling Jess into a kiss. Their moment was interrupted when to door to the tool-shed swung open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright. How was that? I have to thank all you guys who reviewed. It really brought up my week. I was getting kind of worried about the story. An extra special thanks goes out to: Kristandotcom for her suggestion that I'll try to write in. Anyway, as always thank you for reading and if there's something wrong or that needs to be changed tell me please and if you got any suggestions please give them in I'll try and work with them. Either e-mail me suggestions or put them in a review because I check out any new reviews I get. Thanks again and please review if you got anything to say. Also, would anyone like a special appearance from Tristan? Tristan would just pop in and out. I'm aiming to please you guys so if you'd like and appearance I could fit that in. Don't worry Luke and Lorelai fans they'll be together soon enough. More L/L interaction should be coming up soon. Anyway, that's my long Author's Note. Thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Underneath It All

Ch 19 Underneath it All  
  
"Ouch! Riz!" Lane shouted as the tumbled into the tool-shed. Jess and Rory immediately jumped up from their places on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Riz laughed unsympathetically turning to the couple, "Well, well starting from the bottom of the list was a good idea Lane."  
  
"Well, thank you," Lane said happily. Rory looked at the two, confused.  
  
"I can always count on you to find some way to find me," Jess smirked, "Sit down and join us won't you?" Riz did exactly that sitting on a stool in the corner as Lane got comfortable on the floor. Rory still stood confused but sat as Jess pulled her down.  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaimed in a scolding tone trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Rory!" Jess mimicked Rory's tone of voice. Rory rolled her eyes and snuggled in close to Jess. Once Rory was comfortable Jess turned back to Lane and Riz, "Alright, talk."  
  
"Wow, that's getting straight to the point," Riz's tone was thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Okay," Lane bit her lip unsure of what was to be said to her best friends, "Rory, I have no problem with you dating Jess. It's just I don't want it to affect our friendship the way your relationship with Dean did. I don't know if you noticed but as soon as Dean came along you began spending more and more time with him. You two became practically joined at the hip because he was so possessive. I liked the guy but it was a bit much."  
  
Rory took in her friend's confession. She had realized that she and Lane's friendship had been suffering due to both her relationship with Dean and the whole ordeal with Jess and Sarah. She had noticed as much as Lane had what was going on but hadn't felt that she could stop it. She didn't want to lose Lane completely now. "Lane, there's no way I'll let that happen," Rory put on a small smile, "I learnt my lesson and there's no way I'm going to let this friendship go."  
  
"Great," Lane grinned. The two girls got up and hugged.  
  
"We'll double with you and Dave anytime," Jess winked putting his sarcasm aside because he saw the two crying and laughing as they pulled away."  
  
"Come on Jess don't get sentimental," Riz called from across the room, "All I've got to say is what took you so long to hook up!" The three other began to laugh a little and eventually quieted down. Rory and Lane both returned to their places on the floor and sat quiet for a bit.  
  
"We could do this more often," Lane said breaking the silence, "Hang out together here. I mean it's private and everything." Rory and Jess nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll ask my mom," Rory piped in after a second, "We could just come here to get away."  
  
"Sounds good," Jess whispered.  
  
Sookie and Lorelai were still there sipping coffee at Luke's. Both Jackson and Michel had taken off to tend to their business as usual. The rain was lightly falling now, most probably nearing its end. Luke was clearing and cleaning all the tables of the deserted diner. The bells on the door chimed but they hardly paid attention. The shock was just beginning to wear off on Lorelai who sipped her coffee gingerly still worrying about Rory though. She thought of all the places she could be and that she was alone, with Jess. A tap on her shoulder brought Lorelai back to reality. She turned hoping to see Rory, but instead sighed heavily. It was not Rory standing there behind her. It was Dean, Dean the angry ex- boyfriend whose ex-girlfriend was now unavailable. "Lorelai, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"What is it Dean?" Lorelai groaned.  
  
"It's about Rory," Dean informed.  
  
"What else would it be about," Lorelai muttered frankly tired about the subject of her daughter from everyone in the town. All she wanted was to talk to her daughter not about her.  
  
"Well," Dean continued, "I don't get what she sees in Jess. The guy's bad news and he's going to hurt Rory."  
  
"Look Dean," Lorelai began, "I don't like the idea either but Rory's a grown girl and she sees something she likes in Jess. I can't stop her from dating Jess and neither can you anymore. Dean, she broke up with you because she no longer loved you. You can't keep trying to control her life or get her back." Dean nodded in quiet understanding.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you," Dean apologized courteously and Lorelai realized that he drove her crazy. He was the perfect floppy haired-bag boy boyfriend. He was someone Lorelai would never have dated as a kid. He was courteous to his elders and played everything by the rules. There was and still is a small hope that Rory would be with him forever because he was safe and Lorelai loved poking fun at him. Yet, as time passed Lorelai became more and more glad that he was out of Rory's life. Time had revealed the true Dean. He was possessive and jealous and had nothing in common with Rory. Jess on the other hand was a dangerous rebel who loved to read and seemed to love her daughter just as much. Maybe Lorelai was reading too much into this.  
  
"What did he want?" Luke grumbled as soon as Dean was gone, "I never liked that floppy haired bag boy." Lorelai smiled slightly as she looked up at Luke with his flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap. She wondered how all this would affect them. For the first time in a long time she saw Luke and the possibility of a relationship without the interference of her Chris thoughts. Maybe someday there could be something between them. Only time would tell.  
  
Rory's eyes began to grow heavy. She felt overwhelmed by tiredness. She snuggled in comfortably with Jess and slowly began to drift to sleep. Things seemed so perfect sitting here in the little tool-shed in Jess' arms and Lane and Riz conversing around her. It all seemed so right. All the pieces fit in perfectly. She couldn't even begin to compare this to her relationship with Dean and she wouldn't. Jess was a completely different person and couldn't be compared to anything else especially not her relationship with Jess.  
  
Jess watched Rory falling asleep in his arms as he listened to Lane and Riz talk about music and New York. He watched Rory carefully. She looked so peaceful there lying in his arms. He knew he would have to get her home to her mother soon. The mother who didn't like him in the least, the mother who was probably worried sick about her daughter. Yet, Jess didn't want to break this moment, not yet.  
  
Lane watched Jess and Rory. They fit together in a way Lane couldn't have imagined. She suddenly was able to see past Jess' shield of sarcasm and see the true caring Jess that Rory had fallen for. She smiled slightly. Things would be different now, for all of them. Riz related to Jess but Lane could tell right away as their conversation went on that she was the carbon copy of Jess just younger and female. Lane turned her attention back to Riz for a second but was drawn to watch the couple. Jess now shifted and whispered something to Rory. She groaned tiredly, yawned and got up. "We should get back," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Lane agreed, "Momma might find out I'm not in my room studying and then she'll probably put bars on my window or something." They left the tiny tool-shed and Lane remembered when it had once served as Rory and Lorelai's home. They walked through the still wet streets of Star's Hollow.  
  
The rain had let out and Rory sighed in disappointment. She was hoping in would still be raining. She wrapped her arms around Jess not caring who from the town was watching. They were all headed towards Luke's because if Rory knew her mother she would still be there sipping on coffee. She knew they needed to have a talk and now she would be ready for it. Even if it resulted in a fight between the two she knew she had to stand up to her relationship with Jess.  
  
The bells on the diner chimed once again. Laughing filled the diner. A familiar laughing that Lorelai recognized right away. Sookie and Luke apparently recognized it as well for they all looked towards the door. The four teens stood there. Their laughter died and they became engulfed in the silence of the diner. Lorelai watched as Rory pulled away from Jess, kissed him quickly and whispered something in his ear before approaching her. "Hi Sookie," Rory greeted quickly before getting straight to the point, "Mom we need to talk."  
  
"Damn straight we do," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Let's go home and talk this over," Rory suggested.  
  
"No, no I think we can do this here," Lorelai said anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Mom you knew this might happen," Rory sighed, "You knew that I liked Jess. You knew and told me I was being no fair to Dean. I broke up with Dean and you knew eventually this might happen."  
  
"Ror, he's not good for you."  
  
"You don't know that," Rory argued, "You don't know him."  
  
"I know him better than you think," Lorelai shouted, "He reminds me of what I was like at sixteen. He reminds me of both me and your father."  
  
"And god forbid I like someone even remotely close to dad!" Rory cried out.  
  
"You don't know Jess Lorelai," Riz interrupted, "You only know what he or anyone else chose to tell you. You don't know what it was like at home for him or at school. You don't know how hard he tried to protect me from my father at the same time as trying to keep me away from his friends. You don't know why he got arrested. You don't know Jess in the least! Underneath his rough and gruff appearance is a troubled kid trying to get away from his problems."  
  
"Riz, stay out of this," Jess mumbled from behind her, "This isn't about us or our life in New York."  
  
"Yes Jess it's exactly about that," Riz disagreed, "It's about how just because you're acting like a rebel doesn't mean she knows the real you. No one knows the real you Jess or me for that matter."  
  
"Look, this is about Rory and Lorelai," Jess sighed, "Just let them sort this out."  
  
"Whatever," Riz cried in exasperation bursting out of the diner. Jess glanced quickly at Rory before running out to follow her. Lane still stood there quietly watching the fight. She had never really seen Lorelai and Rory fight before. She knew they fought but she never actually saw it happen. Glancing quickly at Luke, Lane saw he hadn't either.  
  
"Mom you've got to try and accept this," Rory pleaded, "Just give Jess a chance."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai gave in. After Riz's outburst she thought it best to rethink her opinions of Jess. It was time she gave Jess another chance. For Rory's sake and for the sake of her friendship with Luke she had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I hope I did this right and everything wasn't happening to fast. I'll just make this one short and sweet. If you've got any suggestions please let me know and well please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot for everything all of you who reviewed and thank you for reading. More to come soon I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Goodbye to You

Ch 20 Goodbye to You  
  
Rory and Lorelai returned home a little while later. Their walk home was silent and Rory thought of all the things that might come next. She thought of all the things she should tell her mother now. Yet, she thought of Riz and her outburst earlier and her running out of the diner something told her Riz might not be coming back. Yet, she thanked Riz silently for all she had done for them, for her and Jess. It was hard to believe that she was gone though. Rory knew though, somehow she knew. She couldn't understand why Riz would leave though, that is if this gut feeling she had was right. "I'm sorry mom," Rory sighed when they arrived home.  
  
"Rory I already told you I will give Jess a chance!"  
  
"I know you're still not happy about this."  
  
"Who would be?" Lorelai trained to maintain a calm level of talking, "You're dating the little punk after all."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory I know, I know I was supposed to be ready for this," Lorelai plopped on their couch, "but I'm not. I'm already trying to deal with you going off to Harvard and leaving me all alone, now I've got to handle you dating Jess as well?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to go to Harvard," Rory pointed out.  
  
"I do," Lorelai sighed, "It's just you'll be so far away and for such long periods at a time. I'll only get to see you on holidays and then what? Ror we're already growing apart with this whole Jess thing."  
  
"I could always just go to Yale."  
  
"NO!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Harvard is your dream you're going to Harvard."  
  
"If I get in," Rory said quietly.  
  
"Of course you'll get in," Lorelai said her voice lowering a bit as she hugged her daughter, "You're smart and you will."  
  
"I don't think she'll be back," Rory blurted, "Riz."  
  
"I know," Lorelai nodded, "I saw it in her eyes right before she ran out. Something's wrong I could tell something was wrong and she was going away."  
  
"How do you think Jess will take it?"  
  
"Like Jess," Lorelai shrugged, "Rory you know he's not that emotional." Rory nodded remaining silent. "So, how'd you guys get together?"  
  
"I guess we just keep jumping from topic to topic huh?"  
  
"Only when things get uncomfortable," Lorelai agreed, "It's just some things are hard to talk about for a long time. Like Harvard and Riz going away and all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Everything will turn out all right," Lorelai assured. She was trying to make herself feel better at the same time as Rory. Rory nodded silently once again.  
  
"It will." she trailed off leaving the rest for time to finish.  
  
It was a little while later when the door burst open. Apparently it had started pouring rain outside again for Jess stood at the door way, hair soaked. Rory and Lorelai both looked at him expectantly and Jess just shrugged. He could tell that they knew she was gone. They had all seen that she was about to take flight, they all had but him. Sighing inwardly Jess prepared to tell them the full story. The story and reason to why Riz was not coming back, she had done her part here in Stars Hollow and needed to move on herself. "She's pregnant," Jess said calmly after a while. Rory's eyes widened and Lorelai bit her lip. There was something in her eyes her could not quite identify.  
  
The words rang through Lorelai's mind over and over again. That was the reason Riz left, she was pregnant. Understanding suddenly over swept Lorelai she understood why the look in Riz's eyes and seemed so familiar. It was the look she had had eighteen years earlier when she left her parents with Rory. The look of abandoning what had become her home to be on her own, be able to raise her baby. Furrowing her eyebrows Lorelai then wondered why Riz had felt the need to leave. Lorelai had been through all this, being pregnant at fifteen, having a baby. Riz had become a part of the house a part of Lorelai and Rory's family. Lorelai knew that was why though. It was the same reason she had left her parents the disappointment and the fear of disappointment to them.  
  
Looking over at her mother Rory saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Jess was something else. He was masking his hurt and discontent with the situation very well. Rory got of the couch and wrapped her arms around him plating a kiss on his cheek. "She did what she wanted to," Rory whispered, "She made it through life with her dad she can make it through this." Jess nodded.  
  
"I'd just love to get my hands on the guy who knocked her up," Jess growled.  
  
"Hey, it'll be alright."  
  
Lorelai lay curled up on the couch asleep when Luke walked in. Rory and Jess were on the floor laying back against the couch seemingly also asleep. The looks on all of their faces troubled Luke. He placed the cups of coffee in the kitchen and returned to the living room. He stood watching the three wondering what possibly could've occurred to make them seem so sad and connected. He pushed their troubled looks out of his mind and just watched Lorelai sleep. Her black hair tumbling over her eyes and she stirred a bit. Luke smiled a little hoping the day would come where he could marry Lorelai and watch her sleeping every day for the rest of his life.  
  
Three sat sleeping in the living room, one man was cooking a secret meal for the slumber and a pregnant teenage girl sat in the bus watching the rain tumbling down. Five people whose lives were inadvertently changed in a period of less than twenty-four hours and were just learning to deal with it. Things were difficult at the moment but for the two young teens that were just beginning to explore their relationship together, two grown people were just beginning to explore thoughts of a possible relationship and one girl younger than them all was just beginning to explore life on her own. Things would be different but all would learn to handle them in their own ways. Each said goodbye to their lives as they were and prepared to face them as they now are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright I'm keeping this short. Hope you liked this chapter and please send in feedback. Thanks all for reading and keep a look out there's more to come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. They Way They Are

Ch 21 As they Are  
  
Rory groaned as she shifted her position in her sleep. Breathing in deeply the smell of a something foreign to the Gilmore home filled her nose. It was the smell of freshly made pancakes and coffee, breakfast. Rory opened one eye to make sure she was still in fact at home. Then, slowly she opened the other one. A smile crossed her face when she saw Jess, still sleeping next to her. Stretching Rory got up and looked down at her mother. If they were both still asleep who could was in the kitchen.  
  
Luke flipped a pancake. He had found all the materials he needed to make pancakes, surprisingly enough. Knowing the Lorelai and Rory it was probably for when Sookie came over to cook. As he turned to check on the sleepers he noticed Rory standing at the entrance of the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Good morning," he greeted.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing here?" Rory wondered.  
  
"I came looking for... Jess," Luke explained, "Seeing as you two are now... together I decided to check here."  
  
"He was here," Rory nodded disbelieving, "So you made breakfast?"  
  
"And coffee," Luke motioned to the pot, "help yourself to anything you want." Rory smiled.  
  
"Thanks Luke," Rory poured a cup of the luscious liquid and took a sip. Rory bit her lip looking down at her cup trying to hide her secret smile. Luke wanted to make sure her mom was alright after her outburst the night earlier. Maybe it wouldn't be long for them either. Furrowing her eyebrows in thought Rory came up with the perfect idea.  
  
Back in the living room both Jess and Lorelai began to stir. Smelling the food in the air Lorelai and Jess shared a look and then looked over to the place where Rory had fallen asleep the night before. Confusion was evident in Lorelai's expression as both pulled themselves up and curiously entered the kitchen. Seeing Luke cooking and Rory eating answered all the questions in their head. "Wow!" Lorelai exclaimed pouring the coffee, "It's like waking up in Luke's!"  
  
"Speaking of which I better get back there," Luke said placing a plate in front of Lorelai.  
  
"How about Jess and I open it," Rory offered, "You can make sure mom doesn't become tempted to try cooking and burn down the kitchen."  
  
"HEY!" Lorelai exclaimed mouth open in shock, "I wouldn't do such a thing." All three of the others looked at Lorelai with disbelief. "Okay...I would," Lorelai confessed.  
  
"How about it?" Rory asked eagerly. Lorelai looked at her suspiciously as did Jess. Rory threw Jess a look and Jess immediately understood.  
  
"I'll do it Uncle Luke," Jess smirked.  
  
"It's just Luke," Luke warned pointing a finger at Jess, "Fine! Go!" Jess flung his arm around Rory's shoulder as they exited the house.  
  
"Brilliant plan," Jess smirked once outside, "Yet, now we've got to spend all day at the diner."  
  
"I'll be there though," Rory smiled up to him, "Don't worry I'll make it up to you." Jess raised an eyebrow and Rory hit him lightly.  
  
Lorelai sat sipping her coffee and watching Luke clean up after cooking. She smiled slightly, she could get used to this. "Are you sure sending them was a good idea Luke?" Lorelai asked, "They are after all the spectacle of the town now and all."  
  
"You're right I should go," Luke nodded putting the last pot away. Lorelai looked down at her plate hiding a little disappointment. As Luke lifted his coat off the chair Lorelai stood up to follow him.  
  
"I'll come too," Lorelai piped up.  
  
A few minutes later they walked into the diner to find it packed with half the town, again. Rory and Jess were on opposite sides of the diner taking orders and Caesar was in the back, cooking. The town was watching expectantly for something to happen between the two. Lorelai shook her head. This town was crazy. Nothing could ever be left unknown with them around.  
  
Rory looked up and sighed when her mother and Luke walked in. The plan hadn't turned out as well as she'd thought. Glancing over at Jess her smile brightened a bit. Things seemed right at the moment. Everything was at a good place in her life, except the occurrence with Riz. Rory knew that this wasn't the end of her story, but whether or not she, Lorelai and Jess would be involved in the rest of the story was still unknown. Sadness drifted back to her thinking about Riz and her situation.  
  
Jess served yet another full table. Most of these costumers were just ordering as to not look suspicious but in reality Jess knew why they were there. Shaking his head he approached Ms. Patty's table. "Your order?" Jess asked, keeping it simple.  
  
"So, you're dating Rory huh?" was Ms. Patty's reply. Simple doesn't cut it with Ms. Patty.  
  
"Your order," repeated Jess. Ms. Patty sighed knowing Jess was hopeless and ordered eager to see what would happen next.  
  
Lorelai watched Jess closely as she sat at the counter of the diner. Rory was still taking orders from other customers. Her excuse was that there were too many people for just Jess and Luke to handle. Rory threw the pad down in front of her mother drawing Lorelai's attention away from Jess. Lorelai looked her daughter over. A pen was tucked safely behind her ear, her hair was flying all over out of her pony tail and she wore a diner apron. Smiling back at her daughter Lorelai motioned for her to sit down. "We've got to do something about this," Lorelai said as Rory joined her. Rory nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could leave town," Lorelai suggested thinking of the time they left after breaking her engagement to Max. Rory gave her mother a look and shook her head, but then her expression changed.  
  
"I'll be right back," she told her mother. Sliding of the stool Rory approached Jess at the table her was now serving and motioned for him to follow her. Jess did as he was told. When they arrived at the counter Rory called out for Luke who also joined them. "Alright," Rory was whispering so only they could here, "Does Luke know about Riz?"  
  
"No," Jess shook his head. Luke looked at the three of them puzzled.  
  
"Know what?" he asked.  
  
"She's pregnant," Lorelai explained quickly and as quietly as possible.  
  
"Anyway," Rory continued, "We've got to do something. I mean she's fifteen and I know mom did it on her own and all but Riz is a bit different." Jess nodded in agreement.  
  
"What can we do?" Luke wondered.  
  
"Look for her," Rory explained, "Riz didn't have much money, right? Jess, do you think she went back to New York?"  
  
"Don't know," Jess replied.  
  
"Well we can check New York and Boston for starters," Lorelai suggested, "Then If we don't find her we've narrowed it down to the other 49 states."  
  
"The only two buses leaving from Hartford were going to Boston and New York," Jess mumbled. He knew, he had called the station and checked.  
  
"So, Jess and I will go to New York," Rory offered up, "and Mom and Luke to Boston. Jess knows all the places she would go and I've already been mistaken for a local so we'll do fine on our own. Mom, you've been to Boston so you and Luke should have no problem."  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai was unsure. Did she really trust Jess to be alone with Rory for a night together in New York? She bit her lip in thought. Though, a weekend alone with Luke wasn't a bad idea. Looking over to Luke to see if maybe she could get something from him Lorelai saw both worry and hope at the same time. She could trust Rory to be safe and not sleep with Jess, especially when they were worry about a pregnant Riz.  
  
"If you guys go to New York," Luke broke the silence, "You're staying with Liz." Jess remained indifferent to the news. He knew that was coming anyway and a trip to New York alone with Rory was appealing. Plus, he needed to talk to Riz  
  
"Alright," Lorelai gave in. Then the fact that she was traveling to Boston with Luke hit her. Not only was she going to be alone with Luke at all times but they might also run into Christopher. Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll close the diner in an hour," Luke conferred. Rory, Lorelai and Jess all gave a final nod and went back to business as if nothing had just happened. The town watched, confused and curious as to what had just happened.  
  
Rory picked up a full plate to deliver it the table who had ordered it. She figured she might as well continue to work. The diner had more people than usual this morning and Rory knew why. Luke needed help and Rory was glad to give it. As she placed the plate down on the table her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes Rory exited the diner respecting Luke's no cell phone policy. Looking at the called idea Rory managed to let out a groan. "Paris," Rory responded slowly.  
  
"We need to have a meeting!" Paris exclaimed.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," Rory laughed.  
  
"Did you here me?" Paris sounded irritated.  
  
"I heard," Rory assured her, "As much as I'd love to though I have to go to New York this afternoon?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Rory affirmed, "Riz ran off and she's kind of pregnant and now we're going to find her, me and Jess."  
  
"Okay, well don't leave until I get there," Paris stated.  
  
"Wait, what, why?"  
  
"Well, we need to have that meeting together and you need to go to New York," Paris explained, "You'll just have to do both."  
  
"Can't the meeting wait?" Rory felt disappointment rush through. This was her chance to be alone with Jess, "I mean we're going for the weekend and staying with Jess' mother."  
  
"Don't worry I won't interfere with your search," Paris sighed, "We'll just have our meeting and go our own ways for the day."  
  
"What about Jamie?" Rory wondered, "Aren't you supposed to see him this weekend?"  
  
"Right." Paris paused to think and Rory could guess what was coming.  
  
"Alright, we'll wait," Rory gave in, "but you two better not be late for the bus!" Rory pushed the off button on her phone and re-entered the diner.  
  
"Paris?" Lorelai enquired. At Rory's nod Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"She and Jamie are joining us in New York," Rory informed her mother. Lorelai gave Rory a confused look. She had thought Rory would want to be alone with Jess, but realized Paris had probably wormed herself into it to get more presidency stuff or something done. Lorelai looked up at Jess who was listening in from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh joy," he smirked. Lane burst through the diner then and bounced over to them.  
  
"So, what happened with Riz?" she requested. The three looked to each other once again wondering how to put it into words once again.  
  
Lane knew something was wrong by the look on their face. She crossed her fingers and hoped that nothing terrible had happened. She and Rory locked eyes and being friends for as long as they were a slight understanding passes between the two. Something had happened and they were going to try and fix things. "She's pregnant," Lorelai was the one to finally whisper the response. "Luke and I are going to Boston to find her and they," she motioned to Jess and Rory, "Are going to New York with Paris and Jamie."  
  
"Wow," was the only thing Lane could muster up to say. She hid any sign of sadness or jealousy that she wouldn't be able to go. Lane knew that Paris had weaseled her way into it because of school and Rory was becoming better friends with her but she wanted to go as well. Rory and Jess probably wanted to be alone, she knew that and anyway she had Dave.  
  
"I wish you could come," Rory smiled faltered a little as if she had read Lane's mind. Looking over to her mom for some sort of guidance or answer to their problem. She really did wish Lane could come.  
  
"Your mother wouldn't by any chance buy that you're going to New York with Rory and me to visit the Cathedral there and pray for guidance or something?" Lorelai solicited joking slightly.  
  
"Maybe." Lane sounded distant. Was it possible to trick her mother into letting her go to New York? If it was, was there anyway she could convince Dave to join them. If they did with all six of them looking for Riz in one big city they could probably cover more ground and not only would she get to spend time with Dave without having to sneak around she could also prove to herself that her friendship with Rory wouldn't be affected. "I'll go ask," Lane smiled brightly hoping it would work before bouncing right out again.  
  
There was still a half hour until they had to leave. Rory and Jess sat out by the bridge hoping to get a little break from the crazy townspeople of Stars Hollow and the diner. Lying in Jess' arms silently Rory looked up at him and wondered if it was alright that all these people were joining them now. This trip was about finding Riz though and maybe getting her mother and Luke together by shipping them off to Boston together, alone. Rory knew Riz probably returned to New York, but maybe she figured they would look for her and she didn't want to be found. So, Boston was the only other place to go. It worked out fine though. "We'll cover more ground now," Rory worded, "Paris and Jamie will chip in and if Lane come so will she and Dave."  
  
"It all works out," Jess said for her, "I know. We don't have to stay with Liz now."  
  
Later they stood at the bus stop waiting with their tickets to get on the bus. Her mother and Luke after much argument decided it would be easier to just take a bus. Paris and Jamie were waiting in Hartford for them. Lane and Dave came running towards them, out of breath. Apparently it had taken a lot of convincing for Mrs. Kim to let Lane go. Her mother and Luke waited, not saying a word to each other. Their bus to Hartford pulled in and they all got on each taking their own place. When they arrived in Hartford the bus to Boston was there waiting to leave. Rory hugged her mom and waved to Luke as they got on their bus. "BYE!" Lorelai called out as the bus pulled away.  
  
Rory hugged herself tight and pulled her coat tighter around her as they waited for their bus. Jess wrapped his arms around her which sent confused looks from Paris and Jamie. Lane eagerly explained all the events that had led up to their search for Riz for the benefit of not only Lane and Jamie but for Dave also. Finally, their bus arrived and they got on each couple taking their seats. About halfway there Jess offered to switch with Paris so they could discuss their work, but Paris declined. With the understanding of what was going on for once Paris decided that the school stuff could wait their mission was more important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, will they find Riz or not? Will Luke and Lorelai get together or are there too many obstacles to overcome? The answers to these questions and more are coming up. This story is longer than I expected it to be, but there is a lot to be said. Please review and send feedback. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Begin the Beguine

Ch 22 Begin the Beguine  
  
Lorelai shoved Luke off the bus when they reached Boston. He was too slow for her. Luke just turned around and glared at her but Lorelai grinned wide and picked up her suitcase. "Come on Luke I need coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Since when don't you need coffee?" Luke grumbled adjusting his baseball cap before following Lorelai. He didn't have a clue where she was going but he did know he was happy to be here, with her.  
  
Lorelai parted the crowds pushing her way through to the coffee shop she had become acquainted to the last time she had visited Boston. The bells on the door jingled as both she and Luke entered. Shooing Luke off into a table Lorelai approached the counter to order coffee and tea. "A coffee and tea," Lorelai ordered, "OH! And a two cherry Danishes please!" Paying up Lorelai took their order to the table Luke sat at.  
  
"That's tea right?" Luke pointed to the cup Lorelai handed him. Rolling her eyes Lorelai nodded and removed his cap placing it on the table. "Hey!" Luke protested.  
  
"It's rude to where caps at a table," Lorelai smirked. Luke mumbled something inaudible and drank some tea. "Here's a Danish," Lorelai handed him one of the paper bags.  
  
"Thanks," Luke grunted taking the bag.  
  
"You not going to eat it are you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's junk."  
  
"It's heavenly," Lorelai stated highly offended by his comment.  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"I thought that was coffee?" Lorelai was clearly confused.  
  
"They both will," Luke grumbled, "Coffee, Danishes, candy it'll all kill you."  
  
"This coming from the man who owns a diner," Lorelai laughed. Luke shook his head and picked up a newspaper from the empty chair next to him. "See, this," Lorelai pointed to the coffee talking to herself more than to Luke, "Is the best thing in the world and Danishes are only good if you've got coffee."  
  
"Now I'm starting to wonder why I went along with this plan," Luke looked up from the paper, "Jess would be less trouble. At least he would be silent."  
  
"Ah Luke you wouldn't want to be with the group with all the crazy love- sick teens would you?" Lorelai asked pointedly.  
  
"You're right but the babbling coffee addict is no better though," Luke replied.  
  
"I resent that," Lorelai turned her face away from him before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Crazy," Luke stood up putting his coat on, "Let's go we got work to do."  
  
"Where should we look?" Lorelai wondered, also getting up.  
  
"Anywhere and everywhere," Luke responded and the two were out the door.  
  
The two walked down the chilly streets of Boston. Lorelai had lost sight of why she was doing this. It was obvious that Riz probably wouldn't come to a place she didn't know at all. Then again if she figured Jess would go looking for her this would be the place to come. "Maybe we should check a club or something," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Lorelai, she's fifteen and pregnant," Luke pointed out, "How's she going to get into a club?"  
  
"First of all she's not that pregnant," Lorelai stated, "I mean if she wore really tight clothes it would probably show but if I remember correctly she didn't quite go for that. Secondly, she could have gotten a fake ID anywhere."  
  
"Right," Luke nodded in understanding. Lorelai looked around for some sort of recognition of where they were. She froze. She did recognize something but it was something Lorelai could've done without. A tall apartment building loomed over them, an apartment building that Lorelai knew all too familiar with and standing out front was a equally familiar man.  
  
"Um...Luke," Lorelai stammered, "Maybe...maybe we should turn around before..." Luke followed Lorelai's stare unto Christopher who was loading something into the trunk of a car. Luke tensed up a bit, this was all that he needed a Christopher moment to ruin his "alone time" with Lorelai. Sure, they were on a mission but Luke felt that maybe something could happen in this weekend alone and now this.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Lorelai tried to quickly come up with something to do before Chris happened to notice her standing directly across the street from him. Opening her eyes she noticed Sherry exit from the building and she quickly turned around so that Sherry couldn't see her face as she approached Chris. This wasn't good. "Luke," she hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to do something," she whispered quickly, "I don't need to have another ugly confrontation with him. Not this weekend, not ever."  
  
"Can't we just walk away?" Luke asked.  
  
"NO!" Lorelai exclaimed, almost too loud, "They'll see us and then come over and then something bad will happen. I mean last time I saw him he was going to leave Sherry if I told him to."  
  
"But you didn't?"  
  
"No, I couldn't," Lorelai replied her problem slipped almost slipped away as she turned to face Luke, "My timing with Chris is always off and now he has the chance to do the right thing I won't let him do that. Besides I think I'm kind of falling for someone else."  
  
"Oh," Luke said dejectedly. There was someone else.  
  
"Lorelai?" a voice from across the street called out. This time it was Lorelai's turn to tense up. Taking another deep breath and plastering on a fake smile she turned to face the music.  
  
"Chris!" she exclaimed, "HI!" She and Luke crossed the street to see them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris wondered. Sherry stood at his side with a worried look.  
  
"Luke and I were just looking for someone," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Who're looking for?" Sherry piped in apparently Lorelai's explanation set her at ease, for now.  
  
"Riz, she's a friend of Rory's," Lorelai answered.  
  
"What happened to her?" Chris clearly remembered who Riz was.  
  
"Well, she kind of ran off," Lorelai shifted her position, "She's in a bit of a situation and Luke and I are looking for her." Chris nodded acknowledgement of Luke.  
  
"So, where's Rory?" Sherry enquired.  
  
"In New York," Lorelai told them, "With Jess and some friends."  
  
"They're also looking for her," Luke put in at the look Chris had when the name Jess had been mentioned. Chris just nodded slowly.  
  
"Well we better get going," Lorelai said quickly, "Got a lot of ground to cover."  
  
"Good luck," Chris bid them as Lorelai eagerly pulled Luke down the street and away from them.  
  
Sighing in relief when they were far enough away from the house Lorelai looked up at Luke smiling. After that last confrontation with Chris she had realized that maybe she wasn't as 'over him' as she though but she was ready to move on. She was interested in someone else, someone who had been there for her when Chris hadn't, Luke. It was just a matter of when was the right time to confess all this to him. Was there ever a right time though?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, this wasn't such a long chapter, I know. There's a reason for it though. I want the whole thing to be split into at least three-four chapters. Next chapter will have Jess, Rory and the rest of that gang. I'm going to alternate between the two. Also, I feel a need to explain the title. It's the title of a song by Django Reinhardt (the CD belongs to my dad it was just lying around by the computer while I was writing this) and I looked up the meaning of the word 'beguine' in the dictionary. Beguine is a vigorous and popular dance of the islands of Saint Lucia and Martinique. I just felt it kind of suited the whole L/L thing. I mean the way I look at it they're both dancing around their feelings for each other and obstacles and all that. Anyway, please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Young Americans

Ch 23 Young Americans  
  
Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Paris and Jamie got off the bus in New York and stretched. It had been a very long few hours. They looked around the bus station, half expecting to find Riz, or someone waiting for them. There was nothing. Standing in silence a few seconds the hoisted their backpacks onto their backs and walked out of the bus station. Six young Americans on their own in a big city looking for one person out of thousands on the bustling streets of New York City. The three boys walked ahead a little none of them speaking. Jess, seemed to be slightly ahead of the other two and more dominant and hopeful. It was him, after all who knew these streets best.  
  
The three girls on the other hand were slightly quieter, if possible. There seemed to be something in the air that made them feel very awkward. They were looking for a girl of fifteen, who happened to be pregnant and they were spending a night in New York with their boyfriends. Maybe it was the idea that this could happen to them. Their futures put on hold. Their lives after all would be affected more than those of the men. They would have to bear the child for nine months and then that child would be dependant on them for the rest of their lives. Did they want that? Did they want to be with the ones they had fallen in love with when there was such a high cost to having sex? To them it didn't seem worth it. A new life would be brought into the world, yes. A life that would be so precious and beautiful but at the same time their life would be altered in an unchangeable way and their dreams would never come true.  
  
After a while Rory began to grow weary. Her legs already felt like rubber from the bus ride. She couldn't help but want a cup of coffee. She glanced over at Lane and Paris and could see that they felt the same. Rory reached out and patted Jess on the back who turned around as the two other boys stopped. "Hey, think we could get some coffee?" Rory asked. Jess nodded and motioned for them to follow, without a word they did. Soon they arrived at a small diner type place that was covered in graffiti in a tiny alleyway. Jess pulled the door open and entered, the others following.  
  
Jess took in the air of the small diner, if it could even be called that. There were four or five tables scattered around and a counter. The place was more of a meeting place for fellow New York teens. This was the place to get coffee and ask about Riz. The others were giving him quizzical looks about the place but Jess shrugged them off and approached the counter looking for someone who should be working. Ringing the tiny bell on the counter Jess noticed a girl with bright red hair emerging from the back. When she saw Jess and huge grin spread across her face. "Well, well look who decided to show up," she stalked over, "Carl, Camille, come out here. You'll never guess who just showed up." A boy and girl exited from the back room.  
  
"If it isn't Jess Mariano," the girl, Camille drawled, "I though you were banished to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah," the first girl nodded.  
  
"I was," Jess replied, "I'm here for the weekend. Have you guys seen Riz?"  
  
"Not for a while. She disappeared right after you left that second time," Camille replied. Her stare faltered over to the group standing behind Jess. "Since Jess seems to have no intention of introducing I'm Camille, that's Carl and the red head is Julia."  
  
"I'm Rory," Rory nodded stepping up, "The Korean girl is Lane Kim, the boy next to her is Dave, and the blonde girl is Paris and that's Jamie."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Julie nodded sarcastically, "What're you all doing in here anyway?"  
  
"Well, Rory needed coffee and we're looking for Riz," Jess replied, "We figured you might've seen her." Julia nodded and turned to her coffee maker.  
  
"Anyone else want anything?" she asked. Everyone else contemplated for a second and then agreed that they wanted coffee as well. Carl and Camille seemed to back off a bit and entered the back to finish "working". Jess motioned for them to take a place at one of the few table.  
  
"They're some people I used to hang with," Jess explained once they sat, "Julia is Carl's little sister. Carl and Camille have been dating on and off. They have their fair share of problems. I met them through Julia. I've known her since High School. She got involved with the same gang as I did. We've never been that close though." The gang nodded. Rory was slightly surprised by Jess' not-so-brief explanation. It was somewhat un-Jess like.  
  
"Coffees all around," Julia placed six cups on the table and glanced briefly at Jess before heading back behind the counter. Rory found this somewhat strange but let it go. She realized then watching Carl and Camille coming back out to talk to Julia that while she was here in New York looking for Riz she might learn a lot more about Jess and his past.  
  
Lane looked around the table and realized how different they were yet they were all tied together in some way. Now, here they were looking for someone in a big city. Lane didn't know much about Jess, Riz, Paris, Jamie and even Dave. She had a feeling this trip would somehow make them friends by just more than association. The day and a half they were here scrambling around the streets of New York would probably test their relationships more than they thought. Lane felt it. This was no simple search for Riz. This was also going to be a search of another sort. Lane couldn't quite figure out how to put it into words. She just felt it. "Jess," Julia interrupted their silence, "Can I ask why exactly you're looking for the squirt?"  
  
"She came and found me Ju," Jess replied, "She said stuff about trouble here." Rory couldn't help but notice Jess was speaking in full sentences with Julia.  
  
"Trouble," Julia scoffed, "What would she know about trouble?"  
  
"Julia lay off," Carl warned.  
  
"NO!" Julia exclaimed, "Carl trouble isn't even a word to describe this and you know it!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess stood up.  
  
"What? Riz didn't tell you about anything more than trouble?" Julia spat, "Jess, Jess, Jess you've grown naive in that small town."  
  
"Damn it Julia if you know something you better spit it out!" Jess shouted, "I need to find Riz. I know you and I have our differences so if you have anything I can use tell me so I can get out of your way!"  
  
"Hell, differences that's rich Jess," Julia slammed the cup she had been drying down and stormed out. Rory had a feeling that Jess had been less elaborate than she'd thought. Camille left following Julie but Carl remained in the diner with them.  
  
"Don't mind her Jess," Carl sighed, "Look, truth I haven't heard much of Riz. I didn't know she even came back. So, you should be on your way." Jess nodded. Paris jumped to pay the coffee quickly so they could get out faster.  
  
Once outside they all looked at Jess curiously but they knew he wasn't going to tell them much. Rory wrapped her arms around Jess neck and he placed is head on hers. Looking up into his eyes she could tell that he didn't want her to know what that was about. Rory felt hurt that he thought he couldn't share it with her but let it slide, for now. "Let's go okay?" She whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Call you mom," he offered handing her a quarter, "They'll want to know we made it." Rory nodded and approached a pay phone as the others waited up for her. Slipping the quarter in the slot she dialled the well-known cell number. It was off. Sighing she hung up the phone and returned to her friends.  
  
When Rory returned Jess slipped his arm around her waist and they walked, together. Glancing in the window of the diner once more he saw Julia had returned and was watching him and Rory walk. He couldn't quite identify what he saw in her eyes. Jess knew that someday he would have to tell Rory the whole story, but not today. There was too much going on today. Finally he tore his eyes away from the window and walked on. This trip, Jess knew, was going to be his closure with his past. After this, maybe he could tell Rory the whole story, or maybe that could wait a while. Jess knew though if she asked he would tell her, she was too precious to lose over something stupid like that. "Where are we going next?" Jamie wondered his voice had tones of amusement. Paris hit him lightly and Lane laughed.  
  
"I don't know," Jess shrugged.  
  
"How about her parent's place?" Dave offered.  
  
"God, I hope not," Jess muttered. Rory squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"It would be worth a try," Rory agreed, "I know it's the last place she would want to go to, but it may have been her only choice. How did you mother like Riz anyway?"  
  
"Not much," Jess replied. Rory shrugged.  
  
Paris felt odd and slightly out of place. She and Jamie held hands as they walked. He was sweet and she really enjoyed being with him. She smiled slightly; it was also nice to be around other couples for a change. Paris was certainly glad that Rory and Jess had allowed her to be a part of this. Not many people liked her. When Rory started at Chilton Paris wouldn't have dreamed she would become friends with her worst enemy and competition. It turns out Rory became a true friend. Madeline and Louise were her friends but they were a bit ditzy. Paris kind of enjoyed Rory's company although she never would admit it to anyone, especially Rory.  
  
Reaching the apartment building where Riz and Jess used to live made Rory feel a bit strange and honoured. She felt special that Jess had allowed her to come and let her into his life a bit. He must've known that when searching for Riz he would bump into people he knew. The building was at least eight stories high and a bit battered up. Rory couldn't imagine what it looked like inside. Jess grabbed onto a branch of a tree that stood nearby the building and began to climb up quickly the others just watched in awe. When he reached a window three floors up he stepped onto the ledge and pulled the window open, bending down onto one knee he opened the protection screen and looked around before sliding in.  
  
Once inside the house Jess searched for any sign of Riz. There was nothing. No clothes, furniture, garbage. It was empty. The apartment had been completely cleared out. He turned around to exit and saw Lane entering. He was slightly surprised. "What do you expect?" she shrugged, "How else am I going to sneak out of the house? Rory's on her way up and I think Paris, Jamie and Dave are taking the stairs."  
  
"Why didn't you all?" Jess inquired.  
  
"We're not all geniuses," Rory replied sliding in, "Well all that sneaking into Lane's house really paid off."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lane agreed, "So we meet the other in the hall?" Jess and Rory nodded.  
  
"What happened in this place anyway?" Rory questioned.  
  
"They're gone," Jess replied.  
  
"Obviously," Lane rolled her eyes and pulled the door open, "Wonder where they went."  
  
"We're going up," Jess informed the three others as they joined them. They looked at Jess exasperated as they returned to the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Rory wondered.  
  
"My mother," Jess replied.  
  
"Why?" Rory repeated but Jess was already gone around the next set of stairs. They five followed him, as they had been doing most of the time they arrived here.  
  
Jess swung open the door of his mother's apartment and stepped in. Rory and the others right behind him. The apartment seemed empty except for the mess of clothes, dishes and the noise of the televisions. They all ventured further in closing the door behind them. Jess knew his mother probably wouldn't know anything about Riz but it was worth a shot. Plus, he felt a need to prove he wasn't worthless. "Well back again are we," Liz entered the room. Jess turned to his mother. Her brown hair let lose and wore jeans and a halter top.  
  
"Liz," Jess greeted sourly. Rory looked between mother and son. She hoped her mother and Luke were having better luck with the search or at least revealing their feelings for each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I've changed Mark to Dave since I found out what his name is. I I'm going for the whole P/Jamie, R/J, L/D, L/L atmosphere. Anyway, while they're in New York I'm going to try and uncover more of Jess' past. Julia, Camille, and Carl aren't becoming any type of important character I'm just trying to fit them it so we learn more about Jess. So, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Is anyone still reading this anyway? Please review any feedback is wanted. Thank you for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Falling Down

Ch 24 Falling Down  
  
Lorelai and Luke wandered the streets of Boston together. Luke was still a bit depressed after finding out that even though she didn't want Chris there was someone else she had her eye on. Luke longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her like he had so many months ago. He still couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, or Lorelai herself for that matter. He wanted to say something to make her his, but there was no right words to do so. He had hoped in coming here it would give them a chance to get together, to talk. Now though Luke knew the chances of that were slim. Lorelai had fallen for someone else. Now, he would have to watch all over again as she fell in love. He couldn't stand Christopher of Max just because of the fact that they had had her. They had been able to hold Lorelai whenever that had wanted. He wanted her.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Luke. Something had come over him after their little encounter with Chris. She needed to say something to break the silence because she couldn't stand the silence, not with Luke. "I can't believe Rory didn't call," she finally sighed. It was better than nothing. That had also been bothering her though. Rory was in New York with her boyfriend and she hadn't bothered to call. Digging around in her purse she pulled out her cell phone. "Oops," she muttered bashfully, "It was off."  
  
"Smart," Luke grunted, "Maybe you should call her." Lorelai nodded and began dialling. They began to hear ringing coming from inside Lorelai's purse.  
  
"UGH!" Lorelai groaned, "I took her phone too!" Lorelai looked at the two phones a second and had an idea. She searched through Rory's speed dial numbers until she found Paris. "Ah Ha!" she exclaimed and pressed the button to call, "Come on Paris I knew you went with them for something."  
  
Luke watched Lorelai as she jumped up and down waiting for someone to pick up the phone. He hoped Paris did because he didn't feel as if he could trust Jess alone with Rory in a big city for two days. Sure Lane and Paris were with them, but so were their boyfriends. He just wanted to make sure they were alright, and who knows maybe they found Riz and he could go home. "Paris! Thank god!" Lorelai exclaimed, 'Yeah...No...Really...Can I talk to Rory...Oh, Alright...Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and turned back to Luke.  
  
"So?" Luke wondered.  
  
"Well, they got to New York safe," Lorelai informed, "And they went to this coffee place and ran into some "friends" of Jess and something weird happened between them. She didn't really say anything else. Just that she had to go."  
  
"Typical Gilmore that daughter of yours." was Luke's response to her story, "First thing off the bus and she wanted coffee as well."  
  
"Well what can I say?" Lorelai shrugged, "I taught her well. And don't say anything about me killing her Luke Danes or I'll kill you!" Luke smiled inwardly as the Lorelai began to walk off once again. God, he loved that woman.  
  
Lorelai walked away from Luke quickly, her mind back on finding Riz. That was her main priority and she had to remember that. No slacking off. She couldn't help but grin though thinking of Luke. She really loved that man, or at least she thought she did. Maybe Chris wasn't the real reason she couldn't commit with Max, maybe deep down she knew she wanted him. She only hoped Luke felt the same way as she did. He had to though, or what had that kiss been about many months ago. It wasn't just to shut her up and she knew it.  
  
The two walked on down the street every now and then stopping to consider whether they should continue with this direction or turn. They weren't quite sure how they were supposed to find Riz in a big city like this. New York would be easier because Jess knew all the places she might go to. Lorelai thought, she'd been in this city before. She had also been a pregnant teen. Where would she go if she had run off to Boston? Then, an idea struck her. Riz was a bright girl and although she didn't talk much about school or what she wanted to do in the future Lorelai had a feeling she wanted it to be great. Though, with her background and being a pregnant fifteen year old her future didn't look so great. What if Riz had had a similar dream as Rory's? What if she wanted to go to Harvard? Would Riz, in the midst of running from what had become home, go and visit what could've been her future. It was worth a shot. "Luke, I think I know where we should go."  
  
"Where?" Luke asked.  
  
"Harvard," Lorelai replied. Luke looked at her puzzled for a moment.  
  
"And how do you expect us to get there?" he wondered after a while, "We don't have a car because you insisted on the bus."  
  
"Taxi," Lorelai stated. Luke shook his head and followed Lorelai onto the main street where she began waving for a taxi. Luke watched her. She was one crazy woman. After about fifteen minutes a taxi finally pulled up and the two climbed in.  
  
Arriving at Harvard Lorelai was over swept by an enormous amount of sadness although she didn't was to show Luke it bothered her. Soon enough Rory would be leaving her to attend this school, so far away from her. It hurt Lorelai to think that her little girl was going to run off to college leaving her alone. Rory seemed to already be running off, becoming more distant. Lorelai's head hung and her arm were crossed over her chest as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Luke noticed Lorelai's sudden change of mood from determined to sad. He looked of to the big college and shook his head. This place made her remember that Rory was growing up and leaving her. Luke shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to react to this situation. Usually he would just give her some coffee and friendly advice, but now they weren't in the diner. They were in Boston. Without thinking Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai shoulder and brought her in close. Turning, Lorelai buried her head in his chest. This just made Luke feel more uncomfortable. "It'll...umm...be alright," he tired to assure her, "Everything will be fine."  
  
"She leaving Luke," Lorelai sobbed, "She's almost gone now. I'll be all alone."  
  
"I'll still be here," Luke whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." Lorelai nodded into his chest. Then, after a while she looked up, Luke was still holding her. Lorelai sniffed and Luke removed one arm and wiped away the tears. Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows. She had just realized how Luke was acting very un-Luke like. A shiver ran through Lorelai as she looked up into Luke's eyes.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Hi," he repeated. Slowly their lips began to move closer together and Lorelai closed her eyes as their lips came together for the kiss. Lorelai soon began to deepen the kiss, revealing to Luke how much she actually cared for him and how much she wanted him. They parted, breathless.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, shocked. Was this really happening? He knew it was though he had just kissed Lorelai Gilmore and she hadn't run away. So, this was what it was like to have Lorelai in his arms. A small smile appeared on his gruff features as he watched her. She was truly beautiful. "What just happened here?" Lorelai wanted to know.  
  
"We kissed," Luke replied.  
  
"We kissed," Lorelai mimicked.  
  
"Yup," Luke nodded.  
  
"And I didn't run away." Luke shook his head at this. "Wow," Lorelai uttered.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai whispered, "Let's try that again and I'll find an answer."  
  
"Shouldn't we be looking for Riz?" Luke inquired. It's not that he didn't want to kiss her, he did. It's just now, at this time didn't seem like the place to decide whether they really had more than platonic feelings for Lorelai.  
  
"We should," Lorelai confirmed pulling out of Luke's grasp. Luke was right. They needed to find Riz, this could wait. Couldn't it? Pulling herself back together Lorelai marched forward onto the campus followed by Luke and begun to look around. Their moment ruined but Lorelai couldn't help but hope that there were more moments like that waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm really spreading it. Lorelai and Luke are not an official couple in the story, yet. It's coming though. I just need to spread it out more. I'm going to start the next chapter off a little while before they entered Liz's apartment. Probably from where Jess is climbing up the tree, you'll see why next chapter. Also in chapter fifteen I made a slight error changing all the Marks to a Dave but I fixed that now. Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send me some feedback please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. What I Called Home

Ch 25 What I Called Home  
  
The five watched Jess climb up the tree. They looked at each other and then back up at the tree. Lane stepped forward and hoisted herself up onto the branch. By this time Jess had already broke into the apartment. When Lane reached the second branch she turned around and looked questionably at Rory. "You coming?" she asked. Rory nodded and followed Lane up the tree.  
  
"We'll just take the stairs," Jamie put in as Paris cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Paris answered, "Lorelai you made it to Boston? Yeah, we're in New York, did you find Riz...Neither did we but we stopped off at this place for coffee when we got here and something strange happened with Jess...Well, Rory of busy right now...Bye."  
  
"Come on already!" Jamie called out. Paris slipped her phone back into her pocket and follow Jamie and Dave into the apartment. The climbed up the stairs and when they reached the floor where the apartment was they were met by Lane, Jess and Rory in the hall.  
  
"We're going up," Jess informed them.  
  
"Why?" Rory was the first and the only one to speak.  
  
"To see my mother," Jess responded.  
  
"Why?" Rory repeated. Jess brushed past the three of them towards the stairs. Paris shared a look with Jamie before the two of them followed the others up the stairs. They didn't quite understand what there was up there, but they were about to find out.  
  
Jess stood in the doorway, the others all behind him. Lane waited as he swung open the door to what used to be his home. Lane could not believe that she was about to meet Liz Luke's sister, Jess mother. She was about to learn more about Jess than she ever though she would. "Back again are we?" a woman appeared in their view.  
  
"Hello Liz," Jess greeted sourly. Lane noticed Rory glancing between the two. This was something that Rory couldn't quite believe either. Rory was meeting her boyfriend's mother for the first time. Both girls knew how usually this is really important, but this was so unexpected especially since Jess rarely mentions Liz to anyone. Lane was glad that she was here for her best friend right now. Reaching out she placed a hand on Rory's shoulder while the other grasped onto Dave's hand. Rory turned and smiled slightly.  
  
The silence seemed impenetrable. Liz and Jess stool silently staring at each other. Liz's glance faltered over to the group of them standing around Jess. She looked them over all one by one as if giving them their quick judgement.  
  
"Jessie, aren't you going to introduce me to you friends?" Liz drawled.  
  
"Fine," Jess grunted beginning to point them off, "Lane, Dave, Jamie, Paris and Rory." His voice softened at the mention of Rory.  
  
"So, Luke did do you some good," Liz took a few steps closer to them, "At least they seem to be keeping you out of jail. Unlike those other sluts and idiots you used to bring home."  
  
"I sure hope you are not talking about Riz," Jess growled.  
  
"Jess, you naïve little brat of course it's Riz," Liz laughed hollowly; "Don't you think I know a bad apple when I see one?"  
  
"Must be because you're one yourself," Jess spat.  
  
"Best come back you can think of Jessie?" Liz grinned, "That little town has taken the New York in you and turned you into one of those Stars Hollow drones. Attend the little town meetings do you?"  
  
"You know I find that stupid town crazy," Jess remained level-toned, "I'm only living there because you forced me to."  
  
"Great Jess, that's just real great!" Rory exclaimed pushing past Lane, Dave, Paris and Jamie into the hall. Lane looked between the door and Jess. Jess bowed his head and Lane followed Rory out suggesting that the other three stay put.  
  
"Oops, think you said something wrong," Liz cooed.  
  
"Liz shut up!" Jess shouted, "I've just hurt the most important person in my life because of you and your stupid attempts to put me down because you made a mistake so long ago and am stuck with me. I just came here to find out about Riz and you pounce like you always do!"  
  
"What's up with the slut now?" Liz wondered.  
  
"You didn't hear anything I just said," Jess sighed, "You're ignorant Liz, ignorant. Why do you think I ended up in jail and you had to bail me out at one in the morning? I had this place to call home!"  
  
"Sure, go ahead blame it on me," Liz shrugged, "I'm the drunken mother who doesn't care about her son. Ever think that maybe your father could be blamed too? He abandoned us and left me alone with you."  
  
"What worse dad leaving us or you neglecting me?" Jess wondered, "Luke pays more attention to my life in the year I spent with him than the seventeen years I spent with you. What does that tell you? What does it tell you when I don't call you mom?"  
  
"Jess?" Lane re-entered the apartment, "I think you better go talk to her." Jess nodded and moved to find Rory.  
  
"Goodbye Liz," Jess saluted before exiting the apartment. Paris, Lane, Jamie and Dave remained in the apartment seconds longer before following.  
  
Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks. Lane had just left her seconds earlier after trying to coax her into speaking to her. She couldn't take thinking that Jess still hated Stars Hollow and that the only reason her was there was because his mother had forced him too. Sure, Jess had told her he came back was because she was here. Maybe all he wanted was to get into her pants and move on. Jess emerged from the building and approached her. One glance at him and the sobbing Rory ran off in the other direction. New York or not she could take talking to Jess right now. His words seemed to sincere back in there with his mother and she didn't know what to think. "Rory," he called out grabbing her arm. Rory faced him tears continually rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Leave me alone," she sobbed, "Just go!"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant in there," he tried to assure her, "We don't get along Liz and I. We never have and I just say things. When I came back to Stars Hollow and we kissed at the wedding. I was really there for you."  
  
"Right," Rory nodded disbelieving. Jess pulled her close and kissed her. "You can't do that," Rory protested, "You can't get all sweet on me Jess. You can't make me forget that you hate the town and don't want to be there."  
  
"I don't hate Stars Hollow," Jess sighed, "I just think the people are crazy."  
  
"Including me?" Rory wondered.  
  
"Yes, but that's just one of the reasons I fell for you," Jess whispered. Rory smiled slightly. "So, we're alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're alright," Rory nodded. Rory leaned her head against Jess' chest. "Wait a second. You were being kind and sincere. What happened to sarcastic Jess?"  
  
"Took a break," Jess shrugged, "I didn't think sarcasm would help my situation."  
  
"Let's just go back to the others," Rory sighed deep. She took his hand and led him back to the others who were waiting for them by the apartment.  
  
"So, where should we go looking next?" Lane asked as the couple approached.  
  
"Well, it's about supper time," Jess glanced at his watch, "So; if Riz is here she might be stopping off at the restaurant."  
  
"Alright then," the others nodded, "Then to the restaurant we go."  
  
Jess wrapped his arm around Rory as they walked. Rory leaned in close to him as they walked. There were so many different sides to Jess and some she had yet to uncover. Maybe, after this trip he would be a little less mysterious to her and to everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, so the trip is going to drag on a little longer than planned. I'm not quite sure where Riz is going to be Boston, New York or either. So, if anyone of you can help me out by telling me where you think they should find her why don't you tell me. Who knows maybe it'll be exactly what I need to finish this trip off. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. You Can't Run Forever

Ch 26 You Can't Run Forever  
  
Lorelai walked ahead of Luke through the campus. She couldn't look back at him; she didn't want to think about what would happen if she did. It was all so complicated. Yes, she had fallen for Luke, but this wasn't the time or place to be acting on those feelings. They had to focus on Riz and finding her. People rushed by her but Lorelai paid no attention. She couldn't. Her mind was so busy with other things.  
  
Luke watched Lorelai quietly hoping for some sort of acknowledgement from her. He knew that she was confused with all that was going on, but he felt that the kiss just then had been something more than confusion. Or at least he hoped so. So many different explanations for what had happened flashed through his mind as he watched Lorelai walking a few feet ahead of him.  
  
Then, on a bench not far ahead of her Lorelai's attention was pulled completely to one thing. The girl sitting on the bench head bent so that her hair fell forward and knees drawn up close with a book resting on her legs. Lorelai stopped and watched the girl from a distance as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Lorelai felt herself engulfed in even more sadness than before because she had grown fond of this strong-willed spunky girl who now seemed lost in her own world of despair. Finally, she looked back at Luke for a mere second before approaching the bench. The girl noticed nothing. Her focus seemed impenetrable. Lorelai sat next to her and sucked in her breath thinking of something to say.  
  
They stood outside a rather small restaurant. The words 'Restaurant' flashed on the front in neon orange. It was shoved into a corner of New York that like most other places Jess went to no one really noticed it here. This place brought back memories to Jess of times before Stars Hollow and Rory. Times he didn't usually like to talk about. Taking in a deep breath Jess stepped in and looked at the two familiar faces behind the counter.  
  
Rory looked at their surrounding. About twenty well-kept tables were placed about the restaurant. Behind the counter at the back stood a very plump woman who looked in her forties and equally big man with big glasses and snow white hair. Both looked of Spanish background and spoke the language that Paris and Rory were vaguely able to follow. Neither the man nor the woman seemed to notice that they were present. This place, Rory noticed, seemed very empty. She shrugged it off as her stomach grumbled.  
  
Jess led the group to a large, round table where they all sat down and looked at the stained menus that sat on the table. Jess, did not pick up or even glance at the menu he just sat back in his seat. He stood upright though the door to the restaurant burst open. A girl with long, blond hair that curled at the tips stepped in. She was wearing clothes that resembled the style of Gwen Stefani of No Doubt. As she spotted Jess a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
Finally, Lorelai could take no more. No more silence, no more thinking just no more. "Hey there little miss," she broke into the silence. This startled the girl, Riz, who turned abruptly on the bench to face Lorelai.  
  
"Hi," she managed, apparently still stunned.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"Well, I figured Jess would be in New York for the search," she shrugged, "The only other bus was to here and I thought 'hey, why not visit what could've been?' Plus, I didn't want to be found."  
  
"Well you were," Lorelai pointed out, "Why didn't you tell me? I know what it's like."  
  
"Your situation was different," Riz sighed, "Mine is complicated and full of trouble. That's another reason I'm not in New York. Trouble."  
  
"Honey, I can help you," Lorelai told her, "I can give you a roof to live under and you can still go to school."  
  
"You could work in the diner," Luke offered.  
  
"Or the Inn," Lorelai added, "We all love you Riz. Jess, Rory, Lane, Dave and even Paris and Jamie are in New York looking for you. We all want to be here for you."  
  
Rory looked at the girl, then Jess and back at the girl. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing. This was the second time something like this had happened. Sure, the incident with Julie, Carl and Camille had been slightly different. This seemed very close though. "Hey!" the girl finally yelled over to the people behind the counter, "Donda esta Maria?"  
  
"Et qui," the man nodded towards a curtain behind him. The girl nodded and then approached them at their table.  
  
"Jules told me you were back," she grinned, "I didn't quite believe her."  
  
"Since when does Jules ever lie?" Jess questioned, "Especially when it comes to me."  
  
"Right," she nodded, "Jess, you know Jules and I aren't on the best terms. So, when she called me early I was surprised to say the least."  
  
"What's going on?" Jess asked.  
  
"I only know bits and pieces," she shrugged, "Even though Jules and Carl are family they'd rather speak to each other."  
  
"Or Camille or Maria," Jess finished.  
  
"Which is why you should go out back and ask that exact question to Maria," the blond suggested.  
  
"Right," Jess nodded and approached the back curtain but stopped and turned back to the group.  
  
"Go," the girl motioned, "I'll take care of your friends here." Jess nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. "Well," she sat down in Jess' unoccupied chair, "I'm Kris."  
  
"I'm Lane," Lane spoke up; it was time to give Rory a break, "That's Dave, Jamie, Paris and Rory."  
  
"I take it you are from Stars Hollow?" Kris asked, "Jess came in here one night after his mom told him and bitched at us. God was he angry."  
  
"You said Carl and Camille were family," Rory changed the subject. She had been pondering on that for since Kris had mentioned it.  
  
"Jules is my twin sister," Kris explained, "Although since she died her hair flaming red you wouldn't be able to tell. Carl is our older brother as you must know. We're on the outs with each other. I'm just not like them. I sided with Jess and Riz during this one blow out and since then it's all bad."  
  
"Blow out?" Paris inquired. All seemed curious about this girl and Jess' New York life.  
  
"Yeah," Kris nodded, "Don't get the wrong idea that Jess and I have the type of relationship he and Riz have. We don't. It's just when the gang started rivalling about things and I agreed with Jess and Riz. Then, when Jess left I took it upon myself to keep an eye out for Riz."  
  
Rory smiled at this girl. She seemed a lot different than the other friends of Jess' she had met more talkative and less sour. Rory wondered though about why she was opening up to them, they might be friends to Jess but to Kris they were strangers. Kris seemed to be reading Rory's mind her blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Kris," Jess had re-appeared in the room, "What do you know?"  
  
"About what?" Kris raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Riz," was Jess' reply.  
  
"Oh," Kris shrugged, "Before she left she didn't say much. Just that she needed to find you and get out of this city. Look, I don't know about why Jules is so sour about it."  
  
"Well, for one thing Riz is pregnant," Jess told her. Kris shook her head, not in the least surprised by the news. The others could tell that this type of thing seemed to happen a lot in between their "gang" by their calm, collective reaction. "So also ran from Stars Hollow after telling me three months later."  
  
"Hence why you're here," Kris nodded, following.  
  
"Exactly," Jess responded.  
  
Riz said nothing for second and Lorelai wondered what was going through her head. So many things seemed to have happened to this girl in her whole lifetime some that Lorelai didn't know and probably couldn't understand. She thought of Stars Hollow, maybe Riz didn't feel like it was home for her. Maybe that had been why she left. Lorelai brightened as the perfect idea popped into her head. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Riz as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled some numbers.  
  
"Hello?" Sookie's voice filled the phone.  
  
"Sook, I need a huge favour," Lorelai got right to the point, "You know my sewing room? I need you to make it into a bedroom. Get the town to donate some furniture or whatever and set it up. Can you manage that?"  
  
"Sure honey, but what for?" Sookie asked.  
  
"A room for Riz," Lorelai grinned at her idea, "Talk to you later. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone after Sookie's goodbye and grinned once again. Maybe, this would convince Riz she belonged. Then, Lorelai pulled out Rory's phone and pressed speed-dial for Paris' number.  
  
The blaring of a cell phone interrupted the group before Jess could delve further into what had happened with Riz in between the time he had left New York and she had made and appearance in Stars Hollow. Dave, Jamie and Paris all turned to their phones. Paris took one look and handed the cell to Rory. "I'm not calling you," Rory looked at the number and then realized it was her mother, "Hello?"  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Wait, what are you answering Paris' phone?"  
  
"Because she gave it to me," Rory replied, "What happened?"  
  
"Hmm..." Lorelai pondered, "Well a lot but we found Riz."  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, "Where was she?"  
  
"Harvard," Lorelai murmured.  
  
"Wow, who would've though?" Rory nodded impressed, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"So?" Lane asked after Rory had hung up. The rest of the table were watching Rory expectantly. Rory nodded and she could feel Jess beside her heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright," Rory broke into the silence after a few seconds, "Maybe we should get on with the story." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"You might as well tell the whole story," Kris mentioned, "I think I know where this is going and it'll be easier to start at the beginning of this mess. So, I'll get us some drinks. I might as well help Jess out for some of it because it gets messier after he's gone."  
  
"Alright," Jess nodded consenting to it all.  
  
"Plus, your girlfriend might want a little less mystery," Kris smirked. All looked at her inquisitively, "I've got a knack for knowing all of you are dating one of the male specimens at this table. I also happen to know about Jess and Rory from Jules.  
  
"Andalé, Andalé," Jess urged playfully. A small smile crossed Rory's face as she looked over at Jess. This trip was proving to be very productive in finding out more about his past.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore returned to the bench that Luke now also occupied. He looked pretty uncomfortable trying to form words of compassion for this fifteen year old girl who couldn't care less for that. Lorelai shook her head. "Hey, let's get some food," she offered, "Then a nice room to sleep in because I don't want to sit on a bus tonight."  
  
"Sure," Luke nodded getting up. Riz shrugged and slipped the small book into the back pocket of her jeans and followed.  
  
"Besides, you can't run forever," Lorelai put in walking feet ahead of the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, this trip is going to be ending soon, I think. This chapter I tried to integrate as best as possible both places into this chapter. I hope it wasn't so confusing. Next chapter I think I'll put it into telling in detail and though about what happened between Jess, Riz, Carl, Camille, Kris and some other characters who serve only to tell the story of Jess' past and Riz's pregnancy. Also, I don't speak Spanish at all so if any of the words in Spanish are wrong I'm sorry. I just felt that Spanish worked better than Italian or English or French all of which I know. So, any way we'll see how that goes. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
